Everything Changes
by AlexandriaBlack
Summary: What if everything you knew was a lie? Would it matter if it was to keep you safe or would it still count as a betrayal? Discovering her adoption, Hermione Granger struggles with this concept questioning her loyalties and most importantly, her identity as she enters her 7th year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! As I've mentioned before, I can't continue **_**The Truth Hurts**_** because I'm not the same person I was four years ago. I still love certain ideas incorporated in that story, so that is what I'll be exploring in this story. Some things are going to be similar, while other things are quite different. I hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger stared out of the window in deep thought. She had boarded the Hogwarts Express early in the hopes of having some time for herself. This past summer had taken a great emotional toll on her and she just needed a few minutes to breathe before her friends bombarded her with questions. Her best friends Harry Potter, Ginny, and Ronald Weasley had sent her letters all summer and she hadn't bothered to answer them. This was strangely out of character because she was usually so diligent at answering messages. Hermione knew that as soon as her friends boarded the train, they would demand an explanation. She sighed as she thought of what excuse she could possibly come up with.

"_What do you mean I'm adopted?" Hermione shrilled at her parents. _

"_You aren't our biological daughter," her mother explained, "We have wanted to tell you for a really long time, but how do you tell your daughter that she isn't your biologically?"_

"_So how did you find me?" she asked in a daze. _

"_Your headmaster came to us for help. There was a huge war going on in the Wizarding World and children weren't safe. I'm sorry, but we really don't know much about your origins. Your family had been targeted by Lord Voldemort and this was the only way to ensure your safety," her mother told her. _

"_Professor Dumbledore dropped you off and that's all we know," her father said simply. _

_Hermione just looked at them, "Why do I look like you?"_

"_Professor Dumbledore put a glamour charm over you as a safety measure," her mother answered at loss at what else to add to the conversation. _

"_How did he do it and how long does it last?" she asked them._

"_We honestly don't know honey," her father answered. _

"_We love you Hermione. You are still our daughter," her mother said lovingly. _

_Hermione looked at them with dull eyes, "I don't know what to think right now. I'm going to my room."_

_Hermione looked at her parent's hurt expression and walked upstairs slowly. It felt like the world had just been placed on her shoulders and she didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to feel in this type of situation? Was she supposed to be happy that she had more family out there? Was she supposed to hate both her adopted and biological parents? She suddenly felt exhausted due to the revelation. Hermione knew she should feel something, but it was like every emotion she possessed had just evaporated into thin air. She craved a shower though. Her skin suddenly felt beyond disgusting like she was covered in filth. Hermione was disgusted that she was under a glamour charm. How was she supposed to look? She had finally started to accept her appearance and knew her features pretty well. After Hermione showered, she went to bed where she fell asleep immediately. _

Hermione still couldn't believe that she was adopted. She had always felt confident in her identity. She was Hermione Jean Granger: feisty muggleborn witch, top of her class, and Head Girl. Now she had no idea who she was. Was she a muggleborn witch? The rest of her summer had been tense in the Granger household as she struggled to deal with the concept of her adoption. It wasn't that she hated her adopted parents, because she really didn't. Hermione still loved them dearly, but part of her couldn't believe they had lied to her for the past seventeen years.

She sighed as she realized that her friends would be boarding the train any minute. Hermione didn't want to tell them of her adoption, because she had no idea how they would react to such a revelation. It was something that she wanted to keep private. She wanted to find out who her biological family was as well as their story on her own. Hermione just felt like everything around her had changed and she just couldn't trust anyone with this information. It was for her and her alone. Her peace was broken by someone entering her compartment.

"Why look who we have here," Draco Malfoy drawled.

"What do you want?" Hermione sighed.

"I was just coming by to check on the new Head Girl," he smirked, "Do you know who the new Head Boy is?"

She ran her fingers through her hair irritated, "No I have no idea and unless you're in the mood to share who it is, I suggest that you leave now before you piss me off."

Malfoy's eyebrows rose, "Hermione Granger swore? My, my. Someone isn't in a pleasant mood. Well if you really wanted to know, I'm the new Head Boy."

"You are?" Hermione laughed, "That was a great joke. Why don't you go join your little group of followers now."

"I think I prefer to piss you off Granger," Malfoy winked at her.

"Malfoy if you don't leave now, everyone is going to think you have feelings for the mudblood," she replied.

In a flash, Malfoy crossed the compartment and pinned her against her seat his face inches away from her own.

"Don't you dare call yourself that filthy word again," Malfoy growled at her.

Hermione was paralyzed in fear at what Malfoy would do next. Malfoy seemed to realize what he was doing and glared at her as he stormed away cursing under his breath. She was shaken by her confrontation with him. They had always disliked each other and fought at every opportunity. There was just something about him that just filled her with hatred.

She shook her head trying to rid herself of her fear when anger suddenly overwhelmed her. How dare he try to frighten her? His behavior was completely out of character and she refused to let it worry her. There had been whispers of a war and she knew that the rumors stated that the Malfoys allied themselves with the dark side. Hermione refused to believe that Draco Malfoy was of any importance in any matter. There was enough for her to worry about this year and she needed to stay focused.

"Oh there you are!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed as her friends joined her.

"Hey, do you need a hand with your stuff?" Hermione asked trying to avoid the topic of summer.

"Oh no," she laughed, "Harry and Ron are on top of it. That's why having boys around can be useful."

"That's very true," she said as a fake smile graced her lips, but Ginny didn't seem to notice that her smile wasn't authentic.

"Is there a Hermione Granger here?" a deep voice asked.

"Harry?" Hermione looked to see her best friend and quickly gave him a long hug, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. We have a lot to talk about," Harry said as his emerald green eyes searched her eyes.

"Is that Mione?" Ron asked as he looked over, "Hey stranger, how was your summer?"

"It was good," she lied,"How was yours?"

"It was pretty good," he replied as he sat down, "So were you too good for us this summer or something?"

"Ron! Don't be so rude," Ginny chided her brother.

"What?" Ron said stubbornly, "It's true; are you really going to let her get away with ignoring us all summer?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons. Leave her alone. Let's just have fun," Ginny smiled as she turned to Hermione, "I have so many stories for you! You wouldn't believe what happened this summer!"

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late!" Lavender Brown cried as she entered the compartment.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny smiled, "I was just starting to fill Hermione in on our summer."

Hermione looked up confused. Why was Lavender in their compartment? She usually hung out with Parvati Patil and avoided her group of friends. Harry moved over to let her sit down beside him and Ron smiled warmly at her.

Lavender's face lit up, "Oh I'm glad I didn't miss it. We really did have a crazy summer. Where were you hiding this summer?"

"I was traveling," Hermione lied.

Suddenly it was as if she disappeared. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender started talking and laughing about things that they had encountered over the summer. It turns out that Lavender's family had moved close to the Weasley's and that they started hanging out while Hermione was dealing with things at home. She felt left out and decided to let her thoughts overwhelm her once more as she stared at the passing scenery.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far . **


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer a question that a reviewer asked, Voldemort will be in this fic but he won't have an extremely huge role as far as I can tell so far. I can't make any promises on how I'm going to portray Ron. For right now, he has a personal reason why he's acting like such a jerk. Things should become a little clearer as the story goes on. **

**Chapter 2**

The noise in the Great Hall was overwhelming as excited students were in deep conversation with each other. The four houses were very distinctly separated and Hermione was eager to see the first years get sorted. It was always an exciting affair, because as an older student it was her duty to pass on tradition. Being as prepared as she usually was, she had already made notes to bring to her first meeting as Head Girl. Hermione was grateful to be back at Hogwarts. The familiarity of it and the routine was already starting to make her feel better. She almost felt like nothing had changed over the summer. Trying to avoid thinking about last summer, she looked over at the Slytherin table.

A gorgeous girl with blue eyes and black hair sat in the middle of the table flanked by other girls in her year. Pansy Parkinson had grown out of her ugly duckling phase and had blossomed into one of the best looking girls in their year. She was often the talk of the school with her trendy clothes and her love life. Hermione didn't know what was so interesting about Parkinson. She was superficial and dumb as far as she was concerned. Across from Pansy Parkinson sat Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Just like Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a trio Parkinson, Zabini, and Malfoy was their Slytherin counterpart.

Interestingly enough, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Harry, and Ron were labeled their year's best-looking guys. It was believable with Zabini's light brown hair, green eyes, and athletic build. He was pretty quiet whenever she saw him and he was extremely polite. His old fashioned way with girls made him a favorite. Zabini turned to Malfoy and he started to chuckle. She still couldn't shake the events of earlier. Malfoy had been so intense and she still had no idea how to react to it. He was probably just trying to get her pissed off as usual. That whole group was pretty superficial.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked her suddenly.

"The sorting is about to begin," Hermione stated confused.

"I know. Let's miss it. I really need to talk to you," he pleaded with her.

"Okay, let's go while the others are distracted," she said quickly disappointed she was going to miss the sorting.

Harry led Hermione outside towards the Black Lake. It was still quite warm outside and Hermione couldn't help but smile as the sunlight warmed her up. Her gaze met Harry's as she observed how much he had changed over the summer. His hair was still as messy as could be and he finally got rid of his glasses. He had stayed at the Weasley's all summer and she could tell that he had been taken care of. Usually too skinny for his height, Harry had finally filled out and gained some muscle. Any type of attraction she felt for him flew out the window as she only felt platonic feelings for him.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Hermione asked him suddenly.

Harry smiled, "Mrs. Weasley found an old spell that helped cure my terrible eyesight. It's definitely going to help during quidditch. As soon as it gets cold out, my glasses start to fog up."

"You're too obsessed with quidditch for your own good," Hermione laughed as they sat there staring at the lake.

"I figured that talking during the sorting might be the only way we won't get interrupted. What happened to you this summer?" he asked her seriously.

"What are you talking about?" she answered quietly.

"You know what I mean. The Hermione I knew would have answered our letters and visited the Burrow at least once this summer. The next thing you'll tell me is that you haven't started studying for school yet," Harry joked.

"Umm… I actually haven't started studying for school," Hermione blushed.

Harry's eyes were fierce, "What is going on with you? You're not acting like yourself at all. I'm worried about you. You're my best friend. You should know by now that you can tell me anything."

"You have Ron too," she smiled sadly, "I do trust you."

"You know that I consider you my best friend out of both of you. I can't tell Ron everything. I just don't want to lose you. You've been there when everyone including Ron walked out on me," he mentioned softly.

"You won't lose me I promise. I just have to deal with some things that's all," Hermione said, "Don't worry about me. You're still my best friend although I have a feeling Lavender will be replacing me soon."

He laughed, "Lavender could never replace you. You're one of a kind."

"So tell me what I missed this summer," Hermione smiled at him though she couldn't help but feel extremely guilty that she was missing the start of term feast. She was Head Girl this year and therefore it was her responsibility to follow the rules. Ignoring her guilt, she focused on Harry who would do anything if he thought she needed help.

"It was so incredible not going to the Dursleys this year. I have never felt more at home than at the Burrow. Everyone welcomed me with open arms and it was just a fun summer. Lavender came around a lot and Ginny and I started talking more," he said blushing.

"You like Ginny Weasley?" she smiled, "Well it's about time. You know she's an amazing girl!"

"Don't tell anyone. I don't know how Ron would handle it and I don't know if she feels the same way. She could have any guy she wanted," Harry sighed.

"Chin up Harry. You do know you're known as one of the best looking guys in our year right?" Hermione laughed at his shyness.

"Coming from one of the most popular girls in our year that must be saying something," Harry teased back.

"Oh shut up, you know that's not true," she said stubbornly.

He laughed, "You help everyone out. No one is scared to ask you for help and you're not like those vapid girls. You actually have substance so people can have conversations with you."

Hermione smiled at his words; it was probably the best compliment that she had received from her friend. It was times like this that she was so grateful for the friends she had. Harry really was her best friend.

"Ready to head back?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Okay let's go return to your damsel lover boy," Hermione joked.

The pair joked back and forth until they slipped back into the feast discreetly not noticing that Lavender was giving Hermione a dirty look.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Hermione made a speech about the rules that needed to be followed and announced who the new Head Boy was. Everyone was absolutely outraged that Malfoy was their leader due to the house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Once she finished her speech, Harry announced that he was going to hold quidditch tryouts on September 6 and that he was once again appointed as the captain. As soon as he was finished speaking, many students rushed up to him with questions and congratulations.

Hermione was about to sneak off to the library before it closed, but Ginny's voice stopped her, "I really missed you this summer."

"I missed you too Ginny," she replied as she looked at the beautiful redhead.

"Guess who I was so close to kissing this summer," Ginny smiled devilishly.

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There you are Ginny! I have been looking for you everywhere," Lavender interrupted.

"Well you found her," Hermione answered dryly.

"Oh I was just telling Hermione-" Ginny started.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, "I was headed to the library anyways. I'll talk to you guys later."

Hermione got up suddenly and practically ran to the library. Lavender's presence just bothered her and she couldn't fathom why it had such an impact on her. Probably because each time Ginny was about to reveal something, Lavender came and interrupted the conversation. She had to be eavesdropping, because there was no way she got that lucky. Shrugging those thoughts away, she thought about what to look for in the library. There had to be something on glamour charms in there. Hermione had never heard of such a thing before until her parents brought it up. If there was something she hated, it was being in the dark about something.

As she entered the library, she was not surprised that it was practically empty. It was eight o'clock and curfew was at nine. The only other person in the library other than Madam Pince was Pansy Parkinson. That was odd; Parkinson usually wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. Despite her disbelief, she was sitting at a nearby table surrounded by books. Upon a closer look, Hermione realized that the books were for classes that they had to take this year. Part of her wanted to join her, because she hadn't lied to Harry when she admitted she hadn't studied at all for this year. Hermione remembered once again that it was Pansy Parkinson of all people and that she had something more important to look up. That made her laugh internally; she never would have thought something came before her studies.

Hermione tracked down as many books as she could on advanced charms. She wished that she could ask Dumbledore about the charm, but her parents had told her that Dumbledore hadn't wanted them to tell her at all that she was adopted. Happy that her parents did tell her even though it was later rather than sooner, she didn't want to get them in trouble. Professor Dumbledore was a powerful wizard after all. She knew that it couldn't be called something as simple as a glamour charm. No charms ever had that simple of a name especially considering that this had to be extremely advanced and complicated. She only got through one book before it was time to leave. Hermione thought of bringing these books back up to her dorm, but then the girls would ask too many questions. Hermione put the books away and was distracted by Malfoy and Parkinson.

She hadn't heard Malfoy enter the library, but she could tell that there was something important going on. He looked concerned, which she never thought in a million years that was an emotion he ever felt, while Parkinson looked beyond angry. Parkinson sent her books back into their proper place with a spell and stormed away. It was odd, because she never typically showed very much emotion. It was held in popular opinion that she was an ice queen. Malfoy ran his fingers through his pale blond hair angrily before turning around and noticing Hermione.

"We'll have a Head Boy and Head Girl meeting tomorrow after supper. Meet me in classroom 105, Professor Snape is letting us use it," Malfoy informed her before going in the direction Parkinson stormed off to.

Hermione was beyond confused. What had happened to Hogwarts over the summer? Parkinson was in the library, Malfoy was slightly more polite than usual also refusing to use the word mudblood anymore, and Lavender Brown was suddenly involved in every area of her life.

"Does anyone know the answer?" Professor McGonagall asked the classroom.

After a few minutes of silence she said, "I'm very disappointed in you. This was part of the required reading. Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed mortified, "I'm sorry Professor I can't remember."

"None of you can remember Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration in regards to food?" McGonagall asked the class.

Parkinson raised her hand, "Food can be moved from one place to another magically, but it can't be produced out of nothing."

"Very good Miss Parkinson. Ten points to Slytherin," she announced as the Gryffindors groaned.

"I think that's enough for today. Brush up on your summer assignments before next class," she advised, "You are dismissed."

"Can you believe her?" Ron said angrily after they were in the hallway.

Lavender agreed, "It's absolute bullshit. I can't believe she gave them points."

"Why didn't you know the answer, Hermione?" Harry asked her, "I swore you told me that once last year."

"I don't know, I'm just a little more forgetful this year. It must be all the stress now that I'm appointed Head Girl," Hermione said softly before noticing a second year use a spell on a first year, "Hey! No magic in the hallways between classes. Ten points from Ravenclaw!"

The second year glared at her before running to her friends.

"Ever since I've become Head Girl, I actually have to pay attention to absolutely everything that's going on," she admitted.

"Well at least tonight you can relax and hang out with us," Ron smiled kindly.

Hermione felt her stomach drop, "I actually can't."

"Well why not?" Ron demanded.

"I have a Heads meeting after dinner and then I need to go to the library and get a head start on some work," Hermione admitted as she kept looking straight ahead to avoid the disappointed look she was sure Ron had.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Ginny happily said as she joined them.

"Hermione is ditching us for Malfoy and then going to the library," Ron muttered angrily.

"Well they do need to meet at some point so the prefects know what they're supposed to be doing," Ginny rebutted, "Plus it's not like Hermione going to the library is anything new. Leave her alone."

"Fine," Ron grumbled.

Hermione was thankful for Ginny's arrival, but couldn't help but feel guilty. Why was she standing up for her when she had barely talked to Ginny since June? Hermione pushed her thoughts away as she followed the group. Lavender and Ginny were telling the boys about something they had heard that they found hilarious. The boys laughed with them, but Hermione couldn't find anything humorous in the tale. Why was everything so different? The entire meal was the same story and Hermione was actually looking forward to her meeting with Malfoy, because it meant that she could get away from Lavender.

Not wanting to interrupt their laughter in case Ron decided to get angry with her, she left. Walking down the hallway, she almost ran into Parkinson.

"What is going on with you?" Parkinson wondered aloud her blue eyes searching her brown eyes for answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione replied rudely, "You're in my way."

"Sorry Little Miss Perfect, I'd hate for you to be late for your very important meeting," she answered sarcastically.

Hermione ignored her as she kept walking to the classroom 105. Usually her and Parkinson shared an icy stare before heading in their own direction, but she had just broken that rule by talking to Hermione. If anything it should be Hermione who asked her what was going on after witnessing that scene with Malfoy in the library. The whole world was going crazy she decided before entering the classroom.

"Here I thought I was going to be lucky and you weren't going to show up," Draco Malfoy said as he was looking at a piece of parchment.

"And have you complain to the headmaster?" Hermione retorted before sitting down across from him, "Where shall we start?"

"Here I thought you were going to control the meeting," Malfoy smirked, "Let's start with scheduling the prefect rounds."

The meeting lasted over an hour by the time they had agreed on everything. Malfoy wanted Slytherin to receive special treatment, but Hermione quickly told him she would not allow it and she would inform the headmaster if he tried it again. That shut Malfoy up and they finished their meeting. They had come to a mutual agreement that if anyone wanted school dances, the prefects would have to organize it because as Malfoy stated they had better things to do than worry about such trivial things. They weren't going to bring it up unless someone asked as to not give anyone any ideas. Malfoy gave her a nod as he left and she gathered up her things.

She was reluctant to return to the common area, because she knew that Ron was upset with her. Hermione was grateful that at least Harry was understanding. When Hermione arrived in the common room, she noticed that only Ron and Lavender were left still in deep conversation. Her stomach lurched at the scene and instead of imposing; she decided to go back up to her dorm. The whole world had gone insane and she was hoping that when she woke up, everything would return to normal.

**Please review :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron laughed darkly, "What is wrong with me? The better question is what is wrong with you?"

"You have been the biggest asshole since I've seen you on the train. There is only so much that I can take Ron before I start talking back!" she yelled.

"There at least we're yelling at each other, this is somewhat normal. You have been acting like a completely different person, but hey I'm supposed to be oblivious," Ron shouted, "I'm sick and tired of this. Either the Hermione I know comes back or I'm finished. I have no desire to be friends with this new version of you."

"Looks like we're not friends anymore then," Hermione said softly, "I'm not going to change who I am or who I've become because it doesn't meet your approval."

Hermione walked up the stairs into the girl's dorm before he had a chance to respond. Hermione tore open the curtains around her bed and started looking for her pajamas. She was so angry with Ron. Ever since the train ride, he had been acting like she's wronged him in some way. Hermione knew that it would be easier on everybody if she just told them she had recently found out she was adopted. Part of her wondered why she didn't just go on and do that. Another part of her, the more dominant part, didn't want to tell anyone. If she kept it to herself, she could do whatever she wanted with that information. Hermione could ignore it and pretend nothing had changed or if she wanted to she could find out who her biological parents were. Talking to Professor Dumbledore would be an easy way to figure it out.

The truth of the matter was that she wasn't ready. As soon as someone else knew, they would pressure her to make a decision. Harry, Ron, and Ginny would look at her differently. Others might have disagreed, but ever since her discovery, Hermione saw a different person in the mirror. She saw a lie, because that's what her appearance was. Hermione Granger was known for her bushy light brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. If she looked at herself differently, everyone else would. Could she handle the judgment she would receive if this got out? Was she strong enough?

Hermione shook her head to clear the thoughts away. She would stick to her decision not to tell anyone for the time being. Hermione would keep trying to act normal, but she knew that was going to be practically impossible. The image of Hermione Granger, the model student, had blown up and set the bar higher than ever before. She was under a lot of pressure to keep receiving Outstandings, to answer every question in class, and to help others with homework. It almost wasn't fair that she should get held to a higher standard than anyone else. In the past, keeping up that image was a fulltime job. Now that she was Head Girl and was researching her adoption, it was going to crumble. That's why Ron could tell she was different just like Harry could. Instead of shunning her like Ron did, Harry still stood by her side even if he did it silently.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked Hermione quietly as she entered the room, "Don't worry it's just you and me."

"I think I'll survive, I'm just angry," Hermione admitted.

"It's understandable, Ron can be a moron sometimes," she smiled.

"I know. He's always been this way; he's rotten at dealing with his issues," Hermione laughed sadly.

"It's because he likes you. He likes you more than a friend and he thought that things were going well last term, but then you disappeared for the summer and you've been a little off this year. He's just angry that the chance he saw with you is slipping away," Ginny explained as she sat down on Hermione's bed.

"I never knew that," she commented shocked.

"Yeah, I figured as much. That's why he was yelling at you earlier. Ron doesn't really know how to deal with what's going on," Ginny said, "Do you feel the same way?"

Hermione sighed, "Last year I did have a little crush on him. I never thought he would be interested in me and so all that energy just went into fighting with him. If he had said something before summer started, I would have probably agreed to date him."

"And now?" Ginny asked knowingly.

"I couldn't. I'm not that same girl anymore and I have so much on my plate. I wouldn't be good to anyone if I was in a relationship right now," Hermione answered.

"That's what I thought. He'll get over you if you give him time, but he'll probably be distant for a little while," she told her.

Hermione felt like punching something, "So what am I supposed to do about you guys? It's like you and Harry are going to have to choose sides. Wait, you're going to choose his aren't you?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but Ron needs us right now. You've disappeared from our group of friends for months Hermione. Didn't you realize there were going to be consequences?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"But what if I need you guys right now?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Well what's going on? Are you finally going to tell us?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't answer, because she couldn't. She felt the sadness bubbling in her and she desperately wished she could have voiced what was going on. The thing was she couldn't. Something was keeping her quiet and she didn't know what was. Hermione felt that if she started talking, she would start crying and it would never end. Ginny gave her one final look before disappearing down the stairs.

It wasn't fair. Hermione knew that you were never supposed to get involved romantically with friends, because the friendship would never be the same and it caused problems. It didn't matter that this was completely one sided, but because of Ron's feelings she had to deal with this situation. Hermione had always thought that if it ever came to that Harry and Ginny would stay neutral. Obviously it was a foolish thought, because Ginny was Ron's sister and family stuck together through thick and thin. Harry liked to make the easier choice and because he had feelings for Ginny, he wouldn't dare make her angry. She knew that if she needed him to be there he would be there for her in a heartbeat, but he would stick with Ron while they were out in public. Ginny was right; this was the consequences to keeping the adoption to herself.

Hermione changed and put on her pajamas hoping that at any moment Ginny would enter changing her mind. Someone entered the dorm, but to her disappointment it was Lavender and Parvati giggling about something. Anger filled her, why was Ron so upset when she had seen him being friendly with Lavender? Hermione decided that boys were ridiculously immature and that she had had enough of it. That was her last thought before she fell into a fitful sleep.

"She looks terrible," someone whispered quite loudly when Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I heard she cheated on Ron," another voice said.

Hermione groaned as she heard the rumors that had already been spread. She looked over and saw that Ron, Ginny, and Lavender were joking around. Harry glanced at her concerned and she gave him a small smile. It made her feel better that he wasn't okay with the arrangement. They both knew that Ron would never forgive Harry for sitting with Hermione, because that meant that he was betraying Ron. It was ridiculous, but what could she do? Other than tell them about the adoption, which she wasn't willing to do.

She spent the rest of the week in complete solitude. Even though she had somewhat caught up on the material she hadn't studied, Hermione still didn't answer the questions the professors asked. Everyone thought it was strangely out of character for her to do so, but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Everyone made it clear that they didn't care about her, so any attention she did receive was negative. Thankfully the professors didn't mark on participation like muggle schools tended to do, so her grades weren't affected. It was just ridiculous and Hermione was happy she could lose herself in Head duties, schoolwork, or researching glamour charms. So far Hermione hadn't had any luck with the glamour charms, but she was going to keep trying. Professor Dumbledore was barely at school these days away on ministry business for weeks at a time so even if she did want to ask him about it, he wasn't available. Hermione was finishing up an essay, when a voice interrupted her.

"What are you doing?" Pansy Parkinson asked her.

"Writing an essay, what does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione replied grumpy.

"It looks like you're wasting your life away," she answered sitting down across from her, "Seriously, what the hell happened to you Granger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Parkinson huffed, "You know what I'm talking about. You're not that annoying brat who always answers every single question in class like her life depends on it, you're no longer hanging with those pathetic Gryffindors, and you went from being the second most popular girl to being shunned by the school."

"Well thanks for noticing," Hermione commented dryly, "Who was the most popular girl last year?"

"Me obviously," she laughed, "We need to change this. I will not be competing with Lavender Brown of all people in popularity. You are my rival and what happens to you reflects on me."

"You realize that makes no sense right?" she pointed out.

"Whatever. You need a friend, so we're going to fix you up," Parkinson stated.

"What if I refuse?" Hermione said blankly.

"You have no choice," Parkinson smiled, "We'll start improving your image this weekend in Hogsmeade.

"My image isn't a factor here!" Hermione would have yelled, but she was in the library.

"What is?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," she huffed.

"Well then we'll start with your image and go from there," Parkinson smiled.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Hermione asked confused.

"I knew a girl who was in a similar situation. You remind me of her," she replied not going into details, "I'll see you Saturday at ten in front of the Great Hall."

Before Hermione had a chance to respond, Pansy Parkinson disappeared. Hermione was confused. They always hated each other; they were rivals. Hermione supposed that if she saw Pansy in a tough position, she would help her no matter how much she hated her. She also admitted that she hadn't been taking very good care of herself and if Parkinson noticed, then everyone else noticed. Harry had been giving her more concerned looks lately, but he still hadn't approached her. It made her angry to think that he hadn't been there for her. He may have felt guilty about leaving her, but he still laughed with them. It killed her that Lavender was taking her position in the group. They used to all think that Lavender was pathetic with all her giggling and simpering. She ached when she thought of how much fun she used to have with the boys. Ron wasn't even close to forgiving her. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she continued her essay hoping to have it finished before dinner was served.

After eating dinner by herself, Hermione returned to the common room before the Heads meeting she had to attend. As soon as she walked through the portrait, she heard familiar laughter. Deciding to peek before entering, she noticed that it was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. Lavender was telling them something using huge hand gestures to add to her story. Everyone looked interested and Hermione was sad to notice that she had Harry's full attention as well. After her story was finished, Ginny started talking. Ron looked warmly at Lavender and she met his gaze smiling. Ron grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. Harry was smiling at them and Hermione's stomach dropped. Sadness overwhelmed her to the point that she had to leave the common room. She rushed to classroom 105 just so she could get away from that scene she walked in on. How could sadness overwhelm her this much, but tears refused to come? That couldn't be healthy.

"Why are you so upset," a voice interrupted her thoughts, "If you need to talk about it, talk so I don't need to deal with a moody Granger all meeting."

"I'm just thinking that's all," she answered Malfoy softly.

Malfoy sat across from her, "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione wasn't going to answer at first, but Malfoy had been the only person other than Pansy Parkinson that had been nice to her. It was sad; because it wasn't that he was nice necessarily. He was his usual self, but he was polite. During their Heads meeting he always listened and respected her opinion. Malfoy did insert stupid comments here or there, but he relatively just kept to himself. That was the only reason that she decided to confide in him. He was the only one that was a constant in her life this school year so far. So she made the choice to confide her troubles with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender to Draco Malfoy of all people.

"That could have been me," Hermione said softly.

"Why isn't it you?" Malfoy asked honestly.

"I'm not that girl anymore," she answered sadly.

"Well then let it go. That was the old you. It's time to move on, it's been blatantly obvious you've been stuck in the past," he told her.

"What if I can't let it go?" Hermione asked scared.

"You're going to have to. You've had the option of going back, but you haven't taken it. There's a reason for that. Just forget about it all. Start over. That's the only advice I can give you," Malfoy said simply.

"Thank you," she smiled sadly.

"We're both Heads. I guess this is what we're supposed to do," he replied uncomfortable.

"I just hate Lavender," Hermione muttered.

"That's probably normal," he answered.

"I'm going to take Parkinson up on her offer. I need to snap out of this phase I've been in. I need to be stronger and more confident. How could I let everything slip? I'm Hermione Granger and if Lavender Brown thinks she can replace me, she's terribly wrong," Hermione said as she quickly left the room forgetting that Malfoy was still there.

Draco Malfoy sighed at the news that Pansy was helping Hermione Granger. He had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot more of Granger and that wasn't something he was sure he wanted. She wasn't that bad now that they've gotten to know each other as Head Boy and Head Girl, but he knew that Pansy would want to be friends with Granger. The world really was becoming a strange place.

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione slowly started walking towards the main entrance Saturday morning. She knew that Pansy Parkinson would be waiting for her and part of her was dreading meeting up with her. She had to be ridiculous for considering hanging out with Pansy. Once she remembered the rumors that were going around, Hermione summoned her Gryffindor courage and picked up her pace. After about ten minutes, she could finally spot Pansy waiting for her. Pansy had decided to curl her hair that day and was wearing a very nice Burberry coat. Hermione suddenly felt very childish in her pullover sweater.

"So Hermione Granger actually showed up," Pansy smiled at her.

Hermione sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Oh cheer up, it's not going to be as bad as you think it will be," she replied as she took Hermione's arm and started leading her to their caretaker.

Once they passed him, Hermione looked at the crowd headed to Hogsmeade today. People started to give her strange looks and whispered to each other when they noticed she was clearly going to Hogsmeade with Pansy Parkinson. When Pansy led her to Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, she could see even more disbelief. Why would the Slytherins talk to a muggleborn? It always seemed to boil down to those blood issues and now it reminded Hermione that she had no idea to which group she belonged.

"Hello Granger, Pansy. Where are you off to on this fine Saturday morning?" Blaise Zabini asked them completely taking Hermione's presence in stride.

"We are going to have a girl's day," Pansy stated.

"Well, we're definitely not going with them," Malfoy muttered to Blaise.

"Just don't be late for the party!" Blaise warned her jokingly.

Pansy laughed, "Why would I be late to a party that I organized? Obviously I'll want to enjoy throwing yet another successful party."

"You're always late," Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"It's important to make an entrance and you never show up when the party actually starts. Anyways, I'm the life of the party. It doesn't matter," she explained, "We're off shopping! Enjoy the day boys."

Pansy once again resumed taking Hermione's arm and brought her into a section of Hogsmeade that she had never visited before. This was where most of the girls went, but Harry and Ron adamantly avoided this section like it was the plague. It was filled with clothing stores and anything else a girl could dream of.

"So before you start, how much money do you have?" Pansy asked her seriously.

"I have a lot," Hermione admitted, "why?"

"This isn't going to be a cheap trip," she warned.

"I never spend my money, so I'm positive I can afford it," Hermione answered.

"Alright, we'll start with my gift to you," Pansy said as they walked into a store.

"Why are you giving me a gift?" she asked confused.

Pansy laughed, "This is going to sound mean, but your hair has driven me nuts. It is easy to fix, but yet it's the bushiest and most untameable hair I've seen. For my sanity, we're going to fix it."

"Hey! I've tried to fix it in the past," Hermione said offended.

"You forget we're in the Wizarding World. It's relatively simple to fix, now let's go find Marc!" Pansy exclaimed.

"You must be Hermione Granger," a man asked her as they entered a hair salon, "I've heard all about your hair. I'm honored to be the one that finally tames your hair!"

"Marc, be careful you don't want to upset her," Pansy warned him.

"Let's just get this over with," Hermione sighed as she sat in the offered chair.

Pansy and Marc kept chatting away and Hermione was thankful for a moment to herself. She just needed to breathe a little bit. Since when did looking good ever matter to her? But deep down, she knew she needed a change. So she was ready to have her hair tugged at a lot if it meant that it was easier to manage.

Two and a half hours later, Hermione Granger felt like a new woman. It was crazy what the Wizarding World offered. Not only did Marc successfully tame her hair so now it fell into nice waves, but he had also grown it so that it fell just below her breasts. She understood why girls like Ginny had never done this to her hair, because it was expensive. Hermione felt a little off that Pansy was paying for it, but Pansy had refused Hermione's offer to pay for it.

"Now it's time to get you some new clothes!" Pansy happily exclaimed.

"I don't think I want to change my wardrobe, my clothes are comfortable," Hermione admitted.

"They might be comfortable, but they aren't form-fitting in the slightest. I'll make sure we find you things you feel comfortable in," Pansy replied.

"Let me think about it," she answered, before a voice interrupted them.

"Pansy Parkinson isn't with Malfoy or Zabini. What are you doing all by yourself? Did they abandon you?" Ron Weasley snarled, "Well at least you have one of your mindless followers so you're not completely alone."

Hermione spun around, "Are those seriously the best insults you can come up with now that I'm not there to back you up? You sound ridiculous. Just walk past us and leave us alone, we aren't causing you any trouble."

"Hermione?" Ron's eyes bulged out, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, what do I look like a sack of potatoes?" Hermione huffed.

"You definitely don't look like a sack of potatoes. You look really good Hermione, I like your hair," Harry told her kindly.

"Thank you Harry," she smiled at him.

Ron laughed, "Just because you changed your hair, doesn't mean people are going to start to like you again. You're selfish and inconsiderate."

"Don't worry Ron, your approval doesn't mean anything to me. You took my friends away, because you were too immature to deal with your feelings for me. I absolutely despise you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some clothes to buy," Hermione said pulling Pansy with her.

"Wow, I'm happy that I was on your side. I forgot that you're really good at hitting people where it hurts," Pansy complimented her.

"I'm sorry if I was being presumptuous when I said we were friends," Hermione apologized.

Pansy smiled, "Don't worry, I consider you to be a friend as well. I should thank Weasley for making you change your mind about buying new clothes."

"I guess you were right. I'm not the same Hermione Granger I used to be. It's time that I stop pretending and that I accept it. I need a change," she explained.

"Why aren't you the same Hermione Granger?" Pansy asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind?" Hermione said politely.

"Say no more, let's go buy some clothes!" she exclaimed as she pulled Hermione into the nearest shop.

"Are you sure I should be attending this?" Hermione asked Pansy nervously.

Pansy sighed, "Hermione. This is my party and I invited you. Give everyone a chance to know you. Since we started here at Hogwarts you've never been separated from Potter and Weasley. They aren't the most welcoming people especially to Slytherins. This is your opportunity to meet new people!"

"I thought that Slytherins didn't like muggleborns?" she asked confused.

"Does every Gryffindor like meat? Do they all like to read? You cannot generalize a house based on a few bad apples. You've heard a very distorted view of my house. Keep an open mind!" Pansy exclaimed as she did some final touches on her makeup, "I think we're ready to go!"

Hermione looked in the mirror one last time. Her long brown hair was left down in loose waves and she was wearing a pale pink dress. It had a high neck and back, but it was quite a bit shorter than she was used to. Hermione had to admit that it did show off her tanned legs. Pansy's enthusiasm was infecting her and she was excited and nervous to meet people from other houses. Pansy had her black hair in a loose braid and was wearing a strapless red dress. Standing next to her, she couldn't understand why Pansy had ever thought of Hermione as a rival. Pansy was gorgeous. With Pansy's help, she was starting to think of herself as pretty. Definitely not comparable to Pansy though.

Hermione followed Pansy throughout the castle to what she thought was an abandoned area of the castle. Along the way Pansy had given her so many tips about who to talk to, who was hooking up with who, that she didn't think her brain could handle anymore information. Pansy tapped specific areas on the wall in front of them and a doorway appeared. When Hermione walked through the door, she was shocked. A dimly lit room appeared. It had a dance floor, a bar, and a sitting area.

"Pansy! Hermione!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed as he walked up to them with Malfoy, "You're late as usual. Can I buy you a drink Pansy?"

"I would love one," she smiled and took his hand while they walked to the bar.

"And then there were two," Hermione said awkwardly.

"So how did Pansy convince you to come out?" Malfoy asked curiously.

She smiled, "Our conversation yesterday convinced me actually. You were right. I was stuck in the past. I'm ready for a change and I thought what better way then to meet new people."

"I noticed you changed your hair. It suits you," Malfoy commented.

Hermione smiled knowing that that was the closest thing to a compliment she had ever received from him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being civil and polite this year. I had to admit that I was worried about being partnered up with you this year," she admitted.

"Well if we need to share duties, I figured it would be a lot easier if we stopped fighting all the time. I also grew up this summer. I've realized that there are more important things to focus on," he told her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't think we've gotten to that level yet, Granger. Nice try," Malfoy smirked.

"I was wondering if you were going to let me get away that," Hermione smiled.

"Alright Granger, Pansy and Blaise are taking forever. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my friends," he said as he lead her to a group of people.

"Granger this is Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Terry Boot, Tracey Davis, and Haley Dakota. Everyone this is Hermione Granger," Malfoy lazily introduced everyone.

Hermione was nervous and had no idea what to do in this type of situation. Everyone was staring at her probably wondering what she was doing at the party.

"Oh Hermione!" Pansy said happily, "I didn't know where you had run off to. I see Draco's introduced you to everyone. What did I miss?"

The tension in the group eased with her arrival.

"I love your dress Pansy, where did you get it from?" Tracey Davis asked her.

"You know I never reveal that kind of information," Pansy said as she thanked her.

Daphne sighed, "It's not our fault you never let us go shopping with you."

"You have to earn that right," Pansy replied as she winked at Hermione.

"So Hermione, I didn't expect to see you here. Are you enjoying yourself?" Theodore Nott asked her.

Hermione gave Theodore Nott a good look. He was slightly taller than her with black hair and brown eyes. He had very nice teeth and he was dressed well tonight. Nott had become attractive over the past few years, which surprised Hermione.

"I just got here, but I am so far. How was your summer?" Hermione asked politely.

"I interned at my father's company so it was busy. I learned a lot though, which is always good. How about yours?" he asked her.

"It was good. I travelled for a little bit of it. It was a nice break from school," she admitted.

"Hermione Granger admitted that she enjoys taking breaks from school? What has the world come to?" Theodore laughed.

Hermione was a little bit offended. She hadn't noticed that the group of people she had been introduced to had left and that Pansy had started flirting with Blaise again. She was about to walk over when Theodore grabbed her arm gently.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I realize that we just met so you probably didn't realize that. Can we start over? My name is Theodore Nott, but I prefer to be called Theo," he held out his hand for her.

Hermione hesitated, but decided to take the risk and shook his hand, "It's very nice to meet you Theo. My name is Hermione Granger, but you can call me Hermione."

"You don't have a nickname?" he laughed.

"I don't enjoy being called Hermy believe it or not. I don't know what my parents were thinking giving me a long name without a decent nickname," she replied smiling.

Theo thought for a second, "How about 'Mione?"

"I think Harry and Ron ruined that for me as well," Hermione admitted.

"You are very particular about nicknames, how about Mia?" he asked.

"I suppose that could work," she answered, "I've never really thought about it."

"Well it's settled. I will call you Mia from now on! Now onto a more important question, can I buy you a drink?" Theo smiled.

"One drink couldn't hurt," Hermione said as they started walking to the bar.

Hours later, Hermione was still talking to Theo. One drink had turned into several and she found that they had a lot more in common than she had originally thought. He had admitted that he had never spoken to her before, because she intimidated him slightly. They both loved books, the same type of music, and she found that his stories made her laugh several times that night. Haley Dakota and Terry Boot had joined their conversation for an hour, so she was happy that she had socialized a little bit. She had never had this much fun at a party before. Hermione was grateful that Pansy had invited her. The party was starting to die down and a few people had already left.

"I should probably get back to my dorm, it's very late already," Hermione told Theo.

"That's a good idea. Would you like me to walk you back?" he asked her.

"I would like that," she smiled, "Let's go say goodbye to Blaise and Pansy first."

Hermione and Theo walked towards the bar looking for them. She had glimpsed Malfoy dancing with a sixth year on the dance floor. She was surprised that he could pick up girls. She had never really thought of him as charming, but if you didn't know him he was quite attractive. Dismissing that thought, she walked for a few more minutes before she finally found Pansy.

"Hermione! Are you having fun?" Pansy asked her drunk.

"Yes I am, thank you for inviting me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving," she told her.

"Alright, did you want to have lunch tomorrow together in the Great Hall? Come to the Slytherin table," Pansy suggested.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione yelled over the music.

Sadly, they reached the Gryffindor Tower faster than Hermione had expected. She was really enjoying tonight and didn't really want it to end.

"I had a great time tonight," Theo smiled.

"I did too. I'm very happy we met," Hermione admitted.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

She smiled, "I would be. Let me know the details. I'm quite tired, so I'm going to head up to bed now."

Hermione turned away from him when he asked her to wait for a second. She turned around and Theo gently grabbed her face and kissed her softly.

"Good night Mia," he smiled.

"Good night," she answered before heading to her dorm.

Hermione quickly got ready for bed before snuggling into her bed. She had never expected to get asked out by Theodore Nott. Hermione felt giddy. This was the first time in awhile that she was happy. She really did have a great time at the party and she slowly drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Please review =). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on the story. It's a great motivator to continue writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter =). **

**Chapter 5**

Hermione slowly made her way to the Great Hall. She was still beaming from her night yesterday. Guys at Hogwarts had never been interested in her. Muggle boys would ask her out, but those relationships, if you could even call them that, were short lived. She spent most of her time at boarding school and she knew that a muggle boyfriend would never be able to understand her magical side. As she got closer to the Great Hall, she remembered that she was supposed to have lunch with Pansy. That meant that everyone would see her eat at the Slytherin table. Hermione knew she shouldn't let it affect her, but she did care about what others thought of her. It hasn't been easy to deal with their attitudes since she returned to school. She almost considered skipping lunch, but then she thought of how much Pansy had helped her and dismissed that thought.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the Great Hall and looked around. Everyone seemed to be caught up in their conversations and hadn't noticed her arrival. She hoped that it stayed that way. Hermione spotted Pansy and sat across the bench from her. She noticed that Blaise and Malfoy were sitting further down the table, which was odd. They always sat with Pansy.

"Why are Blaise and Malfoy sitting over there?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a sandwich and some salad.

Pansy smiled, "I felt like sparing them the girl conversation. So how was your night? I noticed that you and Theo seemed very close."

"I had fun," she blushed, "What do you think of Theo?"

"Hermione, don't worry about what I think. If you like him go for it," Pansy laughed, "But he is a great catch."

"Thanks. He asked me on a date. I haven't gone on a date in so long! So I didn't know there was something going on between you and Blaise," Hermione changed the topic as Pansy grabbed a bagel.

"Aren't you glad we went shopping yesterday? Now you have something to wear. Well you and I haven't been friends for very long and I try to keep my personal life private even though the entire school seems to think all the rumors about me are true," she said.

"I've never believed rumors to be true. Now that everyone talks about me, I'm glad I hadn't paid any mind to them in the past. According to the school I have either been pregnant with Ron's child and got it aborted, which was why he broke up with me, I've left Ron for Viktor Krum, and my personal favorite is that Ron found out that I'm actually a guy. First years must have spread the last one. I do not resemble a guy in any way!" Hermione vented, "So are you and Blaise dating?"

Pansy started to laugh, "You've been busy these past few months. No right now we're just friends."

"After seeing you two together yesterday, I don't quite believe that," Hermione stated.

"Well, there's always the possibility for something more. Right now, I'm just enjoying myself and I'm trying not to overthink everything," Pansy told her.

"That's a very good idea," she answered, "I'm going to work on some homework, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there in thirty minutes?" Pansy asked.

Hermione agreed and grabbed her bag. As she was leaving, she glanced at the Gryffindor table and was met with glares. Hermione sighed. She wondered where the trust and loyalty had gone. Last year she had been so proud to be a Gryffindor. She had always thought that the Slytherins were the excluded house and that Gryffindor was accepting. Hermione had never pictured not being friends with any of them anymore. Well Haley Dakota was really nice and she was a Gryffindor. Maybe she was generalizing too much again. Maybe some people in Gryffindor didn't have a problem with her or believed the rumors. Hermione had focused too much on it and it was time that she focused on other things. If they wanted to be her friend, they would have to show her some kindness first.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library with Pansy. They were productive, but they also talked and laughed. She was even embarrassed to admit that she gossiped with Pansy. Hermione would never have been caught dead gossiping and had never understood it's appeal, but she supposed that it depended on who you were gossiping with. She wanted to know more about Theo and Pansy had filled her in on all she knew. He was a nice guy who had been in a couple long-term relationships already. That made Hermione nervous, because she didn't have very much experience with guys.

The next few days passed by uneventfully and Hermione was grateful. She went to Ancient Runes fifteen minutes early to get a good spot. She had to find a spot for three people, because ever since Pansy started hanging out with her, Blaise and Malfoy sat with her in class. Malfoy had seemed reluctant at first, but Blaise seemed to actually like having Hermione around. A few minutes later, they walked in and joined her.

"Why hello Mia, it was nice of you to save us a spot," Blaise smirked as he joined her.

"I'm surprised. Hermione Granger managed to snag Theodore Nott. I didn't think you had it in you," Malfoy laughed.

"Hey wait one minute, I haven't bothered you with Pansy or that sixth year! Why are you picking on me," Hermione groaned.

"You're going to have to get used to it now that you're our friend," Blaise told her.

"Since when are we friends?" Hermione asked genuinely confused.

"When you became good friends with Pansy, you became our friend as well," Malfoy shrugged, "I'm still going to call you Granger though."

"I think I would be weirded out if you called me Hermione," she admitted.

"Hermione," Malfoy smirked.

"Stop that! That's weird," Hermione told him.

Thankfully they stopped bothering her as soon as the professor entered the classroom. It wasn't that they were bothering her per say, but Malfoy had been rude to her since she started Hogwarts. She was happy that they had a civil and polite working relationship, but Malfoy as a friend? Well friend by proxy she supposed. That would take some getting used to.

The rest of the class went by smoothly and Hermione was finally confident with the course material. She had been studying with Pansy so much the past few days that she had put her research on the glamour on hold. Hermione remembered that Pansy was hanging out with Blaise tonight and she had caught up on all of her assignments. She could take the night off and continue her research.

She walked out of the class with Blaise and Malfoy, when she heard a high-pitched voice behind her.

"You're such a little slut. How can you lower yourself that much?" Lavender Brown asked.

Hermione sighed, "Lavender, not everyone is a slut like you. These happen to be my friends."

Lavender stepped in front of her preventing her from walking away and to her surprise, Malfoy and Blaise stayed with her. Some students lingered to watch the scene. Hermione felt uncomfortable with the attention.

"Yeah right, Malfoy is your friend? Since when? He thinks you're a mudblood or have you forgotten? He probably just wants to sleep with you," she laughed.

Hermione didn't really know what to say to that. She knew that he thought of her in a positive way, but she really didn't know anything other than that.

"That is enough," Malfoy told Lavender in a stern voice, "It doesn't matter who Hermione's friends are. It's none of your business. Ten points from Gryffindor for verbally attacking the Head Girl!"

"He's just taking your side because he wants to get into your pants," she taunted.

Blaise stepped in between Lavender and Hermione. "You won't attack Hermione anymore. You have her old friends and you're dating Ron. That's enough. Hermione is one of us now. You attack her and we'll attack you. Have I made myself clear?" he asked her angrily.

Lavender took a step back and trembled, "Yes you have. Excuse me."

Lavender ran away from the scene so fast it was a wonder she didn't trip and fall. Blaise didn't get angry often. The school had learned by now that if he did, it was smart to leave the scene immediately. When Malfoy and Blaise looked at the remaining students, they left in a hurry. Hermione knew that this story would spread throughout the entire school by the end of the day.

"What is wrong with you?" Malfoy asked her angrily.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"You didn't stand up for yourself! Where is the old Hermione who used to make people think twice before attacking you, because you would rip them to shreds? That was Lavender Brown probably the dumbest girl in our year and you barely stood up for yourself!" he ranted before he stormed down the hallway.

Hermione just stood there shell shocked. She had not expected that reaction from him.

"Don't mind him, he's had a rough day," Blaise tried to explain, "He's right though. You've changed. Everyone's noticed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"Listen to me Hermione. You aren't in this alone. I know you barely know me, but Pansy seems to think a great deal about you. She's usually right about these things. You can't keep trying to shy away from everyone. Take a stand for yourself. You don't have to tell me what's going on, but obviously it's starting to interfere with your life. Consider opening up to someone else at least. That way you don't have to carry this burden alone," he told her.

Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes embarrassed that Blaise had seen her this weak so soon in their friendship.

"I'll consider it. Thank you for standing up for me. I wasn't expecting that," she admitted.

Blaise smiled and led her to the Great Hall for lunch, "Draco and I weren't lying earlier. You've become our friend and we take friendships very seriously. I'm also extending the invitation to join us for meals in the Great Hall. I've noticed you skip a lot of meals or you sit by yourself."

"This is so embarrassing," Hermione groaned, "Thank you for the offer. Would you mind if I joined your table for lunch now?"

"Mia, I just invited you indefinitely. That means you can if you'd like to. Let's go join Pansy before she sends out a search party. I bet you that she's already heard of what happened," he told her.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Beats me. That woman can be quite scary and resourceful sometimes," Blaise admitted.

Hermione laughed as they entered the Great Hall. A couple whispers could be heard throughout the hall. Hermione felt her fear return.

"Remember what I told you, stand up for yourself," Blaise said as he started walking.

Not willing to be left behind, Hermione walked quickly to join him. He was right and so was Malfoy. She should really start calling him Draco if he was willing to stand up for her. Not to his face though.

"Hermione are you okay?" Pansy asked her kindly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't really expecting that. This has been a really surprising day," she admitted.

"Do you know where Draco is?" Pansy asked Blaise.

"He stormed off after the confrontation. Draco just needs a little bit of space," Blaise informed her.

Pansy nodded and started up a conversation with Daphne Greengrass about an article she had read in Witch Weekly. Hermione was grateful that she had left her to her thoughts. She knew that she had started to act differently, but Blaise had given her a reality check. This adoption was taking a toll on her. How was she supposed to go on when she didn't know who she was? Where she came from? Hermione knew why she froze. Was she a mudblood? A half-blood? A pureblood? As soon as Lavender called her that, every insult she had left her. She had to shake this, Hermione just needed to find out how she could do that.

Hermione felt like throwing the books across the room. She couldn't find anything! There was nothing in the books that could explain why her appearance had changed. There were such things as glamour charms, but there weren't any that would last longer than four hours. There was the polyjuice potion, but that was highly improbable. There were potions to change little things like eye color, hair color, and things like that, but once again, the effects would wear off within two weeks. Either someone was slipping something in her food every two weeks or that wasn't possible either. This search was frustrating!

"What did that book ever do to you to deserve a death glare?" Theo laughed as he joined Hermione at her table.

"I think I've been around books too much today," Hermione admitted.

"So what are you researching? Glamours?" Theo asked her curiously.

"Actually, a sixth year had a question about her assignment on polyjuice potions. I was just checking to make sure I gave her the right information," she lied.

Theo smiled, "Well I think you've found every book in the library on the subject."

"I didn't quite reach the restricted section. I like to be thorough in my research," Hermione said nervously.

"Well that's very lucky for that sixth year you're helping," Theo said, "I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the first Hogsmeade trip?"

"I would like that," Hermione smiled back.

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 11?" he asked her.

"Sounds like a plan," she replied happily.

After a few more minutes of talking, it was getting late so Theo once again offered to walk her back to Gryffindor Tower. After putting the books away, they slowly started to leave the library.

"So who do you hang out with?" Hermione asked him curiously.

Theo laughed, "Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't belong to a particular friend group?"

"I could believe that, but I don't believe that you don't have any friends," she answered confused.

"I have a lot of good friends. Terry Boot, Tracey Davis, Matthew Stevens, and Lucas Montgomery are probably my closest friends, but they live in different houses. They're friendly with each other, but for most of them the only thing they have in common is their friendship with me," he explained.

"That's interesting. I've never really experienced anything like that. I used to be really close with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I did spend the start of the school year alone, but now Pansy, Draco, and Blaise are the friends I surround myself with," Hermione told him as they passed a group of students walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't know. I've never felt the need to belong to a particular group. Maybe I'm missing out on something, but maybe I'm not. I was quite surprised when you started to become friends with Pansy. Did I hear you call Malfoy by his first name?" Theo teased as he held her hand.

"Don't tell him or I'll have to kill you," she laughed, "To this day I still don't know why Pansy decided to be my friend, but I'm not questioning it. I'm happy."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that and it looks like I've managed to escort you safely back to Gryffindor Tower," he told her as they arrived in front of the portrait.

Hermione was glad that Theo couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach in anticipation for what would happen next. Would Theo kiss her or just say good night? Hermione was still too nervous to make the first move, but she hoped it was the former.

"Have a good sleep," he told her as he hugged her.

Hermione felt a pang of disappointment that she didn't get her good night kiss, "Good night Theo."

Just as Hermione was about to turn to leave, he kissed her. It was tender and sweet. His lips were extremely soft and before she was tempted to deepen it, she pulled away. Hermione smiled at him and told the portrait the password. Though Hermione didn't have any success with her research tonight, Theo had managed to turn her night around. The Hogsmeade trip couldn't come fast enough.

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts :). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here's the next chapter! A quick note: This chapter isn't a filler, but I needed to write it to introduce some very important plots (that I know some of you will like!). Halfway through the chapter, I do skip ahead a month. I think that you all agree that we should move on to the juicier stuff sooner rather than later :). **

**Chapter 6**

"Are you sure I look okay?" Hermione asked Pansy for the tenth time.

Pansy playfully hit her, "If I tell you that you look great one last time, I will scream."

Hermione laughed and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She had chosen to wear a peach colored skirt with a white lace top and a pair of beige heels. It wasn't something she would have normally worn, but it was a risk and Hermione wanted to see Theo's reaction.

"Are you going with Blaise?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes I am. We're going to go to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Draco and Astoria. What do you think about Astoria?" Pansy wondered as she finished putting on her heels.

Hermione finished brushing her hair, "I'm not quite sure actually. She seems really nice, but she doesn't seem very smart. It's a weird match. Malfoy is quite smart as much as it pains me to admit it. I wonder what they talk about?"

"I doubt that they talk. Draco doesn't usually date girls for their intelligence if you know what I mean. Not since Alyssa," she answered her.

"Who's Alyssa?" Hermione asked.

"Don't tell Draco I told you, because he will kill me. He dated her two years ago. I think Draco was falling in love with her. She went to Beauxbatons and they met at some charity event. Alyssa ended up cheating on him and ever since then, he's only been interested in girls on a physical level," Pansy told her.

"I never knew that," Hermione said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, no one except me and Blaise know. Draco doesn't talk about his feelings with very many people. The moment he does, you know that he trusts you and it's the best feeling in the world," she said.

"I hope that we become that close," Hermione said as they gathered their things and left Pansy's room.

Hermione smiled when she saw Blaise's reaction to Pansy. It was adorable. Over the past few weeks she had paid special attention to their interaction. Pansy could be high maintenance, but Blaise took it in stride. When she was being unreasonable, he was the person who made her see sense. Actually, he was the only person that she would listen to. It wouldn't be long before they started to date officially.

"Alright, I have to go. Have fun today!" Hermione exclaimed as she left for the Entrance Hall.

The couple barely paid her any attention as she left. Hermione was really happy for them. Now that she was on her way to the Entrance Hall, she was getting quite nervous. This was her first date at Hogwarts! Too soon, she arrived. Theo was standing there looking a little nervous as well.

"Hey, did you want to go to Madam Puddifoot?" Theo asked her.

"Sure," Hermione lied as she thought back to the review Harry had once given on the place.

The walk to Hogsmeade was slightly awkward. Hermione didn't know if it was because this was an official date or because everyone was there to witness it. Harry had waved at her while Ron completely ignored her presence. It still hurt her that things with them had to end this way. Even though Harry was still nice to her, they weren't as close as they used to be. Hermione couldn't help but resent Ron for that. He had destroyed the few friendships she had had before this year. Theo didn't seem fazed by the silence, which probably meant that only Hermione thought it was awkward. It was just first date nerves.

Hermione wondered how her parents were doing. They had sent each other the occasional letter since the school year started. The underlying tension was still evident, but they were trying to work past it. Hermione would have gushed to her mother about her date today, but she was wary. Had they lied about anything else? How did they honestly feel about her now? Hermione was thankful that she had been distracted from her adoption since arriving for the school year. NEWTs were enough to distract anyone in her year. She also enjoyed spending time with her new friends. She didn't want to be socially isolated like she had been at the start of the year.

"Where would you like to sit?" Theo asked her as she realized they had arrived at the shop.

"Anywhere is fine," Hermione smiled.

Theo led her to a table next to a window. Hermione had to agree with Harry's review. The decorations were very tacky and over the top. She was positive that the only reason why it was still in business was because there were no other coffee shops in Hogsmeade. A server came to grab their order and before she could count to thirty, their tea had arrived.

"Did you hear about the home invasion that occurred last week?" Theo asked her as he grabbed some sugar.

"No I didn't," Hermione replied, "Was it in muggle or magical London?"

"Magical of course," he stated, "It was very odd. Apparently the entire family was killed, but there was no sign of robbery. _The Daily Prophet_ said that it was a very clean death. There hasn't been a murder case like this in a couple of years."

"That is odd. I wonder what the motive was," she frowned.

"I have no idea. There isn't a suspect yet either," Theo told her, "That was a very morbid conversation to have, I apologize. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" Hermione asked politely, "I don't have any siblings that I know of, I have a cat, I love travelling and reading. What about you?"

"What is your favorite book?" he asked, "I have an older brother who has already graduated. I own an owl, and I love quidditch."

"_Hogwarts: A History_. It was the first magical book that I've read. I was so excited at all the endless possibilities of magic and what Hogwarts was going to turn out to be like. Do you play on the school team? I haven't really followed it this year," Hermione answered him.

"Did Hogwarts meet your expectations? Now that I think about it, I can't remember what my first magical book was. No sadly. I love the game, but I'm not a very talented player," Theo laughed.

Hermione smiled back at him and they continued talking over tea for the next hour. They walked around Hogsmeade for a little bit and she had to admit that this was a pretty great first date. She wondered how Blaise and Pansy's date was going with Draco and Astoria. After some thought, she wondered if that would really be considered a date. It seemed more like a hang out then anything. Hermione couldn't imagine what would happen if one couple started making out. Would the other join in? That was too weird to even think about. Hermione decided that she would try to avoid double dates in the future.

The end of the date occurred like their previous encounters. Theo walked Hermione to her portrait and kissed her goodbye. He was very polite during their date. Theo held her hand throughout it, but hadn't kissed her. It could have been because he was against PDA. Before Hermione could give that much thought, he asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. Looking back, she should have realized that she wasn't quite as giddy as she should have been. Hermione however wouldn't realize this until later, so she accepted and kissed him once more. After five minutes, he bid her farewell and she returned to her dorm to start more homework. Although things were shaky with her parents and the adoption, Hermione's life had slowed down slightly in the drama department. She was quite happy with that and decided to study for her next class.

A month passed by uneventfully. Blaise and Pansy were still seeing each other although unofficially. Draco had tired of Astoria and broke up with her a few weeks previously. Astoria hadn't taken the news well and could be seen glaring at Draco whenever they crossed paths. Draco was as usual unaffected, but surprisingly wasn't seeing another girl. Hermione was doing extremely well again in all of her courses and sometimes, she answered questions in class. The professors beamed when she did even though it wasn't a frequent occurrence. She hadn't had any more luck finding information on the glamour charm/potion, but Hermione was determined. If there were any information out there, she would find it. It was odd that Hogwarts wasn't able to supply her with any. She would have to start locating outside sources. There had to be something out there that could explain her predicament. Hermione was still dating Theodore and that was going well. They fell into a schedule where they would study together twice a week and have a date night Friday night. Things were running smoothly and for that Hermione was happy. She had become closer than ever with Blaise and Pansy. Hermione was slowly melting Draco's cold heart and she knew that he considered her a good friend. When Blaise and Pansy went off to do their own thing, they would either study, complete Head duty tasks, or patrol together. It wasn't until the third week of November that something was amiss.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione heard Pansy yell through Pansy's door.

Hermione cautiously walked in to find Pansy alone.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned, "Were you talking to someone?"

"Ye-No. There was an owl and it refused to fly away until just now!" Pansy exclaimed.

"An owl? Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes of course I'm sure, I was here wasn't I?" Pansy told her firmly.

"Did you want to go grab lunch?" Hermione said as Pansy shut her window.

"Sure, let me grab a sweater," she answered.

Forgetting what had just occurred, they walked to the Great Hall chatting excitedly about the marks they had received in Advanced Potions. They had spent a great deal of time studying for it and it had paid off to their delight. They were tested on hate potions, invigorating draughts, mandrake draughts, and murtlap essence. They had been required to make all of the above in previous classes then were tested on application and critical thinking questions related to them. It was the hardest exam Hermione had ever written, but she had received an outstanding!

"Let's sit over here," Pansy said as she walked away from Blaise and Draco.

"But Blaise and Draco are over there," Hermione indicated, "We usually sit with them."

"I'm in the mood for a girly lunch," Pansy smiled, "So how are things going with Theo?"

"Things are going well. Actually, I should say things are perfect. We haven't fought about anything and he's been a perfect gentlemen. He hasn't even pressured me to go further than making out," she admitted.

"That doesn't sound bad at all," Pansy replied.

Hermione groaned, "It isn't and I really shouldn't complain, but sometimes I wish he would get upset about something. One time I tried to get him upset, but he didn't cave in. I don't think Theo feels comfortable enough around me to show negative emotions. Is it weird that I feel less desirable, because he hasn't tried to take things further either?"

"Maybe he's a genuinely happy person who doesn't get angry? I don't know how he does it if that's the case," she laughed, "I think I understand why you would feel that way, but don't you want your first time to be with someone you're in love with?"

"I've already had sex before. It happened two summers ago. I was seeing someone, not very seriously, but things ended up escalating. I hadn't planned it and it just happened. He was very considerate and gentle. I couldn't ask for a better first time. I also haven't had sex since; don't give me that look! I am now waiting for someone that I'm in a serious relationship with. When was the first time you had sex?" Hermione asked.

Pansy blushed, "I actually haven't had sex before. I was saving it for when I was in love with someone. I know everyone thinks that I have, but they're wrong. I think it's because of the time that I had a crush on Draco in fifth year. A lot of rumors about me came out at around that time."

"I think everyone at school would be shocked. Pansy Parkinson is a virgin and Hermione Granger isn't. I tried to bring up the sex conversation with him and he wouldn't bite. I know he's perfect, but sometimes I think he's too perfect. Then I get angry at myself for thinking about that, because he's everything I want on paper," she explained as she took another bite of pasta.

"They definitely would be, but it serves them right for believing rumors. Just think about how much worse you could have it. Theo is a great guy and he seems to be treating you right. He probably doesn't want to rush things," Pansy smiled.

"You're right," Hermione replied as she wished she could feel the way that Pansy told her she should feel.

"We should get to class! Hurry and finish your plate; we're late!" Pansy exclaimed as they finished their food in a very unladylike fashion.

"Well that class was useless," Blaise said as he finished packing up his notes while the class was leaving.

Hermione laughed, "It wasn't that bad. I love Arithmancy."

"You're a nerd though. Your opinion is automatically void whenever class is brought up," he laughed.

"That's very rude and I won't deny that I do have nerd tendencies. You should try staying awake during class. That could make a difference," Hermione teased him.

Blaise smiled before becoming serious, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure," she replied.

"Has Pansy talked to you about anything recently?" he asked her.

"No, why?" Hermione replied confused.

Blaise shuffled his feet, "I don't want to seem insecure, but she's changed. Not in an obvious way, but it's subtle. Things were going extremely well between us and out of the blue, she started to avoid me. I haven't done anything to upset her and I've brought it up only to have her deny that anything is wrong. She's also been quieter than she usually is."

"I actually do know what you mean. She's been a little off. This morning I swore she was arguing with someone, but no one was in the room with her. Pansy claimed that an owl wouldn't leave her alone. I don't know if I believe that. Do you have any idea what could be going on?" Hermione asked curiously.

"None," he sighed, "I was actually just going to ask her to be my girlfriend officially. I really like her; she's my best friend and she knows me better than anyone else. I thought that I knew everything about her, but there's something she's not telling me."

"I can look into it if you want," Hermione offered.

"That would be great. I would owe you a huge favor. So how are things with Theo? Do I need to beat him up? Let me know if he hurts you, because I will hurt him," Blaise seriously told her.

"I will don't worry. Thank you for being such a great friend. I was telling Pansy about this earlier actually. Things are perfect. He never gets angry, we've never fought, and he hasn't pressured me to take things further. There isn't anything to complain about," Hermione explained.

"But things are too perfect," he finished knowingly.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, "But I feel awful for thinking that. There are many girls who aren't in the best relationships and here I am complaining about mine being too perfect. I just need to get past these feelings. This is my first real relationship and so I don't really know what relationships are like."

"Mia, it's okay to admit that you aren't happy. You've only been dating for a month; you shouldn't have to get used to a relationship that isn't pushing you to grow as a person. You also shouldn't have to settle either. I won't say this often, but you're one of my best friends. You deserve to be happy and I can tell that you feel like you're missing something. The reason I want to be with Pansy is because she challenges me. I've never been bored throughout my friendship with her and trust me; we've acted like more than friends for a little while now. She understands me in a way that nobody else does. Don't dismiss your instincts, because of your lack of experience," Blaise said smiling.

"You're right. I think that I've been too scared to admit it and that I was hoping someone else could tell me that. Thank you for your help," Hermione smiled, "I really do hope things with Pansy work out. I haven't seen two people who are more right for each other."

"Well I think that you have someone to talk to, I will catch up with you later," he said as he kissed her forehead platonically.

Hermione gathered her things and left the classroom. Things in her life had been calm, a little too calm. She hoped that she could get to the bottom of what was going on with Pansy. They had grown very close since the start of the school year, but she knew that they both still had their secrets. What she was going through right now must be one of her secrets. It was something she was going to have to think about, but her focus was on finding Theo. When she thought about it, Hermione had felt like she was settling a couple weeks ago. She had convinced herself that it was only because they had only been dating for two weeks. Blaise was right; you shouldn't feel like that when you first start dating someone. Hermione wondered if Theo felt this way as well or if he was going to be surprised by her revelation. The one thing she did know was that their relationship had taught her a couple of things. She should never feel like she was settling in a relationship. Hermione also just realized that just because someone was perfect on paper, didn't mean that he was perfect for her.

Knowing that Theo was going to be in the library working on an assignment, Hermione let her mind wander as she walked there. A couple further down the hallway caught her attention. They were holding hands and the girl was laughing so hysterically that she must have been crying because the guy wiped her eyes as he laughed. They kissed slowly before continuing walking. As Hermione got closer, she was shocked when she was able to identify the couple.

Harry and Ginny must have started dating this year. She remembered that Ginny had something to tell her on the train. It had something to do with her almost kissing someone, but then Lavender interrupted the story. It was crazy to think of how much had changed in so little time. Hermione was extremely happy for them, but she was a little sad that she wasn't included anymore. Ginny had the type of energy to bring out Harry's playful side. So much had changed. She was slightly jealous. Although her and Theo had hit it off right away, she had never felt as happy as Harry and Ginny looked in that moment. It was as if no one else existed for them.

Hermione ducked into the library before they spotted her and things became awkward. She finally spotted Theo at a table towards the back of the library. His brow was furrowed in concentration and although she knew she was doing the right thing, she felt slightly guilty. Remembering what Harry and Ginny had been like just outside of the library renewed her determination.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

Theo smiled as he looked up, "Of course you can. This is a surprise! We aren't supposed to hang out until tomorrow."

"I had something to that I wanted to talk to you about…" she trailed off.

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow? I'm sorry, but this assignment is due tomorrow morning and I need to get an Outstanding on it," he said as he glanced back at his textbook.

Hermione pulled the textbook away from him, "I know. I promise that it won't take long."

"Alright, well what is it?" Theo asked baffled at her behavior.

"This isn't working for me anymore," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

She sighed, "You're a great guy. I haven't been treated by anyone better than you have treated me, but I've recently come to realize that I only see you as a friend."

"Is it because Blaise doesn't like me? Is there something going on between you two? I've noticed that you've gotten a lot closer to him lately," Theo accused.

"No!" Hermione almost shouted outraged, "Of course not. I don't know what is going on between you and Blaise, but I can assure you that I don't have a romantic interest in him. You would have to be blind to not notice how he acts around Pansy."

"Oh. Then why do you want to break up?" he asked dejected.

"I already told you, I only see you as a friend. I'm really sorry," Hermione answered quietly as she got back up and left him to his thoughts.

Hermione didn't trust herself to look back at him. Even though she had been the one to end the relationship, she couldn't help but feel sad. Hermione could tell that she hurt him, but what choice did she have? It was better to tell him sooner than later. This had been her first relationship and she was sad that it was already over. Instead of going to do homework, she decided to take a walk around the lake. By the time she got there, she noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked confused when she recognized him.

He looked up at her with his piercing grey eyes, "Just thinking. What about you?"

"I just broke up with Theo. I needed a little bit of air," she admitted.

"Oh," Draco said as he sat down and stared at the lake's reflection, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was a long time coming. To be honest, I shouldn't have dated him," Hermione told him as she sat beside him.

"Then why did you?" he asked.

"You'll think I'm stupid," she replied embarrassed.

"Granger, you know that I don't play games. I don't care if you tell me. It's your choice, I won't try to convince you to trust me," Draco answered bluntly.

Used to his bluntness, Hermione sighed, "I've never been in a relationship before. I had always wondered what it would be like. I had built up this fantasy of it and I thought life would get so much better when I was in one. All of my problems would simply disappear."

He laughed, "That's naïve even for you."

"Hey, be nice! Although, I take back my previous statement. I should have dated him. Now I know that relationships aren't like that. They're hard work even if it's only been about a month," Hermione said as she threw a rock in the water.

"I was just bugging you. I understand what you mean. I think everyone has this ideal image of what a relationship would be like. It seems like you learned your lesson a lot sooner than I did," Draco admitted reluctantly.

"What did you expect from THE Hermione Granger?" she joked knowing that he wouldn't disclose any more of his personal experience, so she decided to make the atmosphere lighter.

"You drive me insane sometimes. I only put up with you because of Blaise and Pansy. For some reason they seem to like you quite a bit," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Just admit it, I don't drive you as insane as you would like me to believe. You consider me your friend as well," Hermione laughed as she got up.

Draco got up as well, "Keep telling yourself that."

Hermione would have taken him seriously if he hadn't playfully pushed her over. She quickly got up and chased him back to the castle. Her previous thought returned to her: It was crazy to think of how much had changed in so little time. Unlike earlier, she was beginning to think it wasn't completely horrible. She was happy. If her and Draco Malfoy could become friends, then Hermione was going to be okay.

**Alright, so there it is. It might not have seemed like it, but it was very important that Hermione dated Theo although briefly. You need to date a little bit before you find out who is right for you. Now that things are over with Theo, we can get a real romance started! I also do have a plot concerning Pansy that I'm very interested in exploring. It's been bothering me for a couple of years actually, so stayed tuned for that. It will help explain why she advised Hermione to stay with Theo. I can also now create progress with the adoption plot! I'm very excited about these upcoming changes and I would love to hear your thoughts. Your reviews honestly motivate me and drive me to finish this story. Please review :). **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I don't know what's gotten into her!" Hermione ranted to Draco and Blaise at breakfast, "She barely sleeps and jumps at the slightest noise."

"I hate that she's pushed us all away," Blaise replied pushing his food around on his plate, "Pansy wasn't interested in joining us for breakfast?"

"No, she wanted to sleep in. She's starting to do poorly in class again. Has she ever acted this way before?" she asked.

Draco's eyes went wide, "She did last year…"

"That's over," Blaise snapped back.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked them as she noticed their mood darken.

"Last year-" Draco started.

"No. This is not our story to tell," Blaise interrupted firmly.

"He's right," Draco told her reluctantly.

"What should we do?" she asked a little hurt that they didn't trust her with this information.

Blaise sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione that was rude of me. It's Pansy's story to tell. You're going to have to ask her about it."

"We'll handle it if we're thinking along the right lines," Draco added to answer her question, "You should just be there for Pansy. If we're right and I have a feeling we are, she's going to need someone there for her."

The group finished their breakfast in silence contemplating their individual thoughts. Hermione hadn't been exaggerating when she told them that Pansy's behavior was becoming worse. It had started when she heard Pansy yell at that 'owl'. Bags under her eyes soon followed and she kept jumping at everything. Hold on. She was scared of something. That had to be it. The question was: What is Pansy so deathly afraid of? Something must have happened to her last year from what she deducted from the conversation with Blaise and Draco that made her fearful. If they couldn't tell her what happened, how was she supposed to help Pansy? Would Pansy feel safe telling her what was causing her to flinch at someone's touch? What had triggered this behavior? What had really happened in that room before Hermione walked in? This was all speculation though. Hermione was going to have to try to gain Pansy's full trust in order to get to the bottom of this.

Hermione didn't see Pansy for the rest of the day. Apparently, she had told Professor Snape that she was ill. He wouldn't accept that from a student belonging to any other house, but Pansy was a Slytherin after all.

"Look who's finally all alone," Ron Weasley said as he approached Hermione.

Hermione groaned, "What do you want now Ron?"

"I just want to hurt you as much as you've hurt me," he answered

Hermione didn't think he would physically hurt her, but the way they were standing made it impossible to escape unless she shoved him with all of her strength. She didn't want to resort to that just yet.

"Ron, get over it. You had feelings for me and I didn't return them. Act like a grown up; you won't always get what you want out of life. Don't you think you've punished me enough?" Hermione argued.

"Life doesn't seem too difficult for you," Ron said disappointed.

"No it isn't anymore, but it was at first. How do you think I felt when my three closest friends abandoned me without a second thought? Honestly, your behavior this year has shown me that I didn't make a mistake when I decided not to trust you. I'm lucky. I found three people that actually care about me and won't turn their backs on me. You have Lavender, leave me alone and go be happy! I'm not in your life anymore. There's nothing else I can do," she ranted.

Hermione shoved him and started to walk away, when he said, "Damn it, I miss you! Lavender isn't you. Can't you come back?"

"You just said you wanted to hurt me for what I did to you and now you want me to come back? Make up your mind. You've made your choice and now I'm making mine. You told me that either the Hermione that you knew before the summer came back or you were finished. I'm not that girl Ron. I won't pretend that I am and I won't ever be her again. Too much has changed. Let me go," Hermione answered him.

"What's changed?" Ron asked.

"I have never met anyone as bipolar as you! You cannot act like the best friend you used to be. That's not fair to me! Really? What has changed?" Hermione retorted sarcastically, "I lost my three best friends this year when I needed them the most. I grew up and Blaise, Pansy, and Draco have helped me build myself up after what you and Lavender constantly put me through. Do you know how many people stopped talking to me? How many rumors there were about me? How about that time that Lavender decided to use the word mudblood in my presence? Why am I wasting my breath? You made your choice. Live with the consequences. I know who my real friends are now. I supposed I have you to thank for that," she said bitterly as she walked away.

If she had looked back, Hermione would have seen the look of guilt and shame on Ron's face. It was about time that he realized how his careless actions had negatively affected her. He was so naïve to think that she could come back after everything. Hermione didn't typically hold grudges, but it would take awhile before she could forgive his behavior this year. Maybe they would be good friends again eventually, but definitely not in the near future.

Hermione was grateful that conversation had just occurred. It had given her the closure that she had been desperate for. She could finally accept that this was her life now and let go of the past. Feeling good, she decided to find Pansy to see if she could get to the bottom of this mystery. Finally after about twenty minutes, she found Pansy in the library towards the back in a secluded area.

"Hey Pansy," Hermione frowned when Pansy jumped up.

"What do you need?" Pansy asked as she tiredly read a book.

Hermione took a seat and really looked at Pansy. Her gorgeous long hair was knotted and looked slightly greasy. There were bags under her eyes and her clothes were wrinkled.

"So what's going on Pansy?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Pansy didn't glance up, "Nothing, why would you ask?"

"Clearly you need an intervention. How are you supposed to be a Slytherin leader if you've let yourself go this much?" she asked trying to appeal to Pansy's superficial side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on," Pansy answered adamantly.

"I'm your friend Pansy. I care about what happens to you. If there's something going on you can trust me with it. You saved me earlier this year; let me return the favor," Hermione sighed when Pansy didn't answer, "When you're ready to let someone in, come and find me. I'm worried about you."

Hermione got up and left Pansy in peace. How was she supposed to help Pansy if she wouldn't open up to Hermione? There wasn't anything that she could do at this point. No amount of research could help her solve this. She couldn't ask people without drawing attention to Pansy's state. Hermione noticed a pale blonde head up ahead.

"Malfoy! Wait up!" Hermione yelled down the hallway and jogged to catch up with him.

"What do you need?" Draco asked distracted.

"What is up with you Slytherins and asking that question? I tried talking to Pansy but she's in denial," she reported.

"That doesn't surprise me. She can be pretty secretive. What do you want me to do?" he said as he walked a little faster.

"Nothing. I just needed a friend and since my best friend is currently scared out of her mind about something, I thought I could talk to you," she said, but was shocked when she was pushed up against a wall.

"What do you know about that," Draco demanded.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Nothing!"

"Tell me what you know," he said angrily.

"I don't know anything! It doesn't take a genius to realize that she's scared of something. You, Blaise, and Pansy refuse to fill me in on what's going on, so I don't know a thing! Now let go of me!" Hermione yelled as she shoved him away.

Draco took a step back shocked at his actions, "Hermione, I'm sor-"

"Save it. I thought we were friends. It seems that as soon as Pansy's out of the picture, your friendship goes out of the window," Hermione said bitterly before storming away to Gryffindor Tower.

"Granger, I'm sorry!" he shouted, but she ignored him.

Hermione ran as fast as she could until she reached her bed. She pulled her curtains around her bed and felt like crying. Today had been an emotionally draining day. Her encounter with Ron, Pansy's problem, Blaise and Draco keeping something from her, and now Draco's reaction was just a little too much to handle for one day. She understood why they couldn't tell her and she respected them for it. On some level, she couldn't help but feel like they didn't trust her. It hurt. Even though they claimed that it wasn't because they didn't trust her. How else was she supposed to feel? She was absolutely powerless to help Pansy.

The next few days didn't improve. Hermione was avoiding Draco, so she decided to grab food from the kitchens during meal times. Blaise wasn't anywhere to be seen. She tried to keep Pansy company, but Pansy just ignored her presence and did school work. Hermione could tell that she had trouble focusing, but didn't say anything. She felt this emptiness inside of her now that things with her friends were difficult. The type of friendship that she felt with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco was different than the one she had felt with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Maybe that's why she felt devastated that their friendship seemed to be weakening. Hermione found herself walking towards the astronomy tower. She just needed to go somewhere where she could think. Even books these days hadn't had the power to distract her from her worries. When she walked up the stairs, she found that she wasn't alone.

"I thought you would be up here," Pansy said softly as she looked outside.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked confused.

"I've been thinking about our last conversation. I wasn't going to talk to you at first, but Draco talked some sense into me. I think that it's time that I opened up to you completely," she explained.

"You don't need to if you don't feel comfortable," Hermione said feeling guilty.

"No, it's time. I don't really know where to start, but I guess the beginning makes the most sense. I told you before that I used to like Draco. It was puppy love, but at the time it felt like real love. The summer after fifth year, I told him that I liked him thinking that he returned my feelings. I had a rude awakening when he told me that he didn't share my feelings. I was devastated and our friendship crumbled. Blaise stuck by Draco and I felt alone. I had been upset when we returned to school last year until I officially met Adrian Pucey. You probably don't know very much about him, but in Slytherin, he was everyone's dream guy. He was a chaser for the Slytherin quidditch team and he had a lot of charm. That was why I was ecstatic when he asked me on a date. I remember that I was so excited. To make a long story short, we went on a few more dates and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. Draco and Blaise had tried to warn me against it, but I was convinced that they were just jealous. We had stopped being friends so why should I believe them?

"Adrian was the man of my dreams. He was athletic, a perfect gentleman, smart, and he came from a background that my parents would approve of. Adrian was my first real love. We shared very personal things that no one else had known about us. I was on cloud nine. Gradually things started to change. He started to get very possessive of me and would get angry if I talked to another guy. I laughed it off thinking that it was normal. I wasn't friends with Draco and Blaise any longer so I didn't have a problem just talking to girls. It didn't stop there. He started to vanish at very random times. I used to get so worried especially when he started missing dates. I was confused because we loved each other and I didn't understand his sudden change in behavior," Pansy said as tears started falling.

"It's okay if you need to take a break," Hermione comforted.

"No, I need to get this out. After he would return from wherever he went, I could always smell alcohol on his breath. At this point no matter how much love I felt for him, I couldn't hold in my anger. On Christmas, I confronted him about his jealousy, his disappearances, the alcohol, and everything else that I could think of. We yelled at each other and then he hit me. Adrian apologized immediately and spoiled me with gifts for the next week. Girls kept saying how lucky I was to have a guy like him. They didn't know anything was wrong because I had put a lot of makeup over the bruise. I was angry at first, but then I realized that he had been drunk when he hit me. I convinced myself that I would hear him out. I ended up forgiving him.

"Things improved and it was as if our rough patch had never occurred. I was happy and felt that I had made the right choice in forgiving Adrian. Then everything went south very fast. He started accusing me of cheating on him, he disappeared, and he started drinking again. Adrian would tell me that I was ugly, I didn't amount to anything, and that I was lucky that he took care of me. I didn't take it easily at first, but then he said it so often that I started to doubt myself. He started to hit me again and I thought that I deserved it. His words had started to sink in and if I let him hit me, then what did that say about me? I'm really summarizing what happened, but I was in a dark place. I had pushed Draco and Blaise away and those girls in Slytherins weren't really my friends. I had no one other than Adrian. My parents were so happy about the match that I didn't have the heart to tell them what was going on. My grades were absolutely awful. I barely got into my classes this year. Anyways, life went on for quite awhile in that fashion. Adrian would be so nice and sweet one minute and then he would drink, hit me, and put me down verbally.

"One day, Adrian pulled me into an abandoned hallway and hit me because he saw me talking with my male Potions partner about an upcoming assignment. I had closed my eyes expecting another hit when nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Blaise pummeling Adrian and Draco was asking me if I was okay. I yelled at Blaise to stop hitting Adrian and finally he did. When Draco reached to grab me, I flinched. I still remember the expression on his face. He looked so hurt. I let them take me away after I realized that they weren't going to leave me alone anymore. They brought me to their dorm and confronted me. They had noticed the change in me since Christmas and were worried. They hadn't known what was going on until they walked into that scene in the hallway.

"I wanted to go back to Adrian at first. It took a lot of convincing until I realized that they were right. I couldn't go back to him. I was ashamed that I had let that happen to me. It was hard for Draco to be around me, because he blamed himself for my situation. If only he had liked me or hadn't given me space after the summer, this wouldn't have happened. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he never did believe me.

"Blaise was the one that took care of me. He helped me work through my fears one by one. It took a long time for me not to flinch when they tried to touch me. I think that they talked to Adrian and forced him to stay away. I don't know how, but I'm grateful they did. Adrian graduated and from what I heard, left for France. I felt free for the first time in a long time. Finally last summer, I regained my confidence, my health, and my friendship with Blaise and Draco was strong once again. That's when I started to see Blaise in a different light. I had always been so focused on Draco that I completely overlooked him. It was the little things that Blaise did for me that gave away his feelings for me. When the school year started this year, I realized that I returned those feelings. It's so hard to convey how difficult things were after Adrian was out of the picture, but moving on after it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

"When I saw you this year, you reminded me of me at the start of sixth year. You were so sad and vulnerable. I didn't want anyone to be able to take advantage of you like I had been taken advantage of. I wouldn't wish what I went through on my worst enemy," Pansy explained.

Hermione listened silently through the entire story while looking at the night sky. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around what she had heard. Suddenly, Blaise and Draco's behavior had made complete sense. Draco felt a brotherly duty towards Pansy and wanted to protect her. Even if that meant protecting her from Hermione. Pansy didn't seem bothered by Hermione's silence once the story was finished. They both had a lot to think about. Finally after a long silence, Hermione spoke.

"I appreciate that you trusted me with this story. I can't find any words to express what I want to say to you. No one should ever have to go through what you did. You're a strong individual. I have a question though, how does that fit into this year?" Hermione asked confused.

Pansy's eyes started to water, "He's back."

"What do you mean? He's graduated, you're safe here," Hermione replied worriedly.

"I don't know how he's doing it, but he's been back to see me several times. Adrian wants me back and refuses to let me go without a fight. Apparently, he's made powerful friends and he's threatened Blaise and Draco's lives if I don't cooperate. There's nothing I can do," she answered defeated.

Hermione made Pansy look at her, "That is not true. There is always a choice and you are not alone. You have me and I can assure you that Blaise and Draco are already trying to help you out. I think they've guessed what's going on. We will get through this together. You're my best friend. I would never let you go without a fight."

"Thank you," Pansy said as Hermione pulled her into a hug.

"Can I tell you something that I haven't told anybody about? The reason why Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I aren't friends," Hermione asked deciding to give Pansy her full trust as well.

"Definitely. What is it?" Pansy asked curiously as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm adopted. I found out this past summer and I didn't know what to do. Apparently, my biological parents gave me up because my safety was being threatened by Voldemort. They ensured my safety by putting me under some type of glamor charm. All summer, I had been trying to come to terms with it and I ignored letters from my friends. I've always been Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age and known for her muggleborn pride. I don't even know if I am a muggleborn or where I come from. It shook me. When I returned to Hogwarts, I didn't tell Harry, Ginny, or Ron about what I had learned. Would they look at me differently? What would their reactions have been? I also didn't want to deal with it. If I told someone else, they would bring it up and I wanted to have the option to be in denial if that's what I wanted," Hermione explained, "I also found out that Ron has had feelings for me since the end of last year. I did like him last year, but with everything that changed, there was too much for me to deal with. How could I pursue a relationship with someone when I had no time or energy to put into a relationship? When he found out that I wasn't interested or that I had changed, he cut ties with me and Ginny and Harry took his side."

"That is some story you have. I never would have guessed and I can't believe you didn't tell anyone about it. Isn't it eating you from the inside? Do you have any guesses as to who your biological parents are? How did you find out?" Pansy asked.

"My parents finally just told me. I think that they felt guilty keeping this from me. I used to have a close relationship with them. I honestly have no idea who I could be biologically related to. It could be anyone. Only Professor Dumbledore knows and I haven't talked to him about it. Honestly, there has been so much going on this year that it's only really torn me up a few times," she answered.

"Why haven't you brought it up with Professor Dumbledore? Why aren't you close with them anymore? I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions. I'm honored that you're sharing this with me and I want to make sure that I understand everything," Pansy blushed.

Hermione smiled, "I appreciate it. Part of me isn't ready to accept that I have another family out there. I've been doing research at my own pace so that I can deal with how I feel. I haven't been able to find anything that could have changed my appearance for this long though. There's nothing in the library. I miss my parents, but they have lied to me my entire life. I understand why they did it, but I just don't know if I can trust them. What else have they lied to me about? Our relationship isn't as strong as it used to be because I never see them and I don't really know what's going on in the muggle world. They try to understand the magical world, but they can't. They don't understand that magic has rules and can't cure things such as cancer. That's a muggle disease in case you were wondering."

"Wow. That's really a lot. I'll help you find out about glamor charms if you would like?" Pansy suggested, "Wow, we are a couple of messes."

"I would like that quite a bit. Yes we are. We'll figure it out together. You're not on your own," Hermione reminded her, "I will help you get rid of Adrian Pucey for good as long as you finally take a shower."

Pansy was offended by that comment, but when she smelled her clothes, she was embarrassed. The girls spent the rest of the night talking about everything and anything. Pansy was feeling a lot better now that Hermione knew and would help her. She was still petrified that Adrian would make an appearance, but if she stayed by Hermione, Draco, and Blaise, she would be alright. Hermione felt a lot better now that she had told someone about the adoption. What she had told Pansy had been true. She still had trouble accepting that she was adopted, but she felt like she had come one step closer to accepting it now that she had told Pansy.

Hermione smiled when she walked to her spot at the Slytherin table. Pansy had showered, put on new clothes, and looked like she had a good night's sleep. Blaise and Draco finally looked relaxed and they had a smile on their faces while listening to Pansy tell one of her ridiculous gossip stories. Hermione took her seat beside Draco.

"Hey Hermione," Pansy smiled.

"Hi everyone, today is such a beautiful day!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed some toast.

Blaise chuckled, "What happened to you two yesterday? Actually don't tell me, but keep doing it!"

"Granger, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I was out of line and there's no excuse for it," Draco said quietly ashamed.

Hermione looked at him, "I understand why you did it. Next time, just talk to me. You'd be surprised at how well I can listen. I also wanted to thank you for convincing her to talk to me. I'm grateful."

"Don't worry about it," Draco smiled before turning to his food again.

The group was laughing when Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention.

"I would like to make an announcement," he smiled, "Madam Hooch has decided to retire. I'm pleased to announce that we have found a replacement. I would like to welcome Adrian Pucey as the new flying instructor and quidditch coordinator."

The students in the Great Hall clapped politely while Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco's mouths dropped open in shock. Adrian Pucey walked into the Great Hall and smirked at their shocked faces before joining the professors at their table. Just like that the mood of the quartet darkened and Pansy fled the Great Hall with Blaise, Hermione, and Draco following her.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write. I went over it several times and I'm still not satisfied with it. I don't think I ever will be, but I decided that you have waited long enough! Here it is :).**

**Chapter 8**

Blaise angrily paced the room while Draco stared out of the window. Hermione was trying and failing in her attempts to comfort Pansy. Hermione had expected an angry outburst or hysterical rant. Instead, Pansy was sitting on her bed staring blankly at her surroundings. She hadn't mentioned a word since they abruptly left the Great Hall.

Hermione's mind was on overdrive. The only reason Pucey had access to Pansy was because of his position as a professor. It had bothered Hermione to no end that she couldn't figure out how he was able to visit her. It finally made sense. Now all they had to do was figure out what their next plan of action was. Any plan that they made would need to be planned out carefully. His position of authority would be an additional challenge they would need to overcome.

"I'm going to kill him!" Blaise suddenly yelled as he started for the door.

Hermione quickly got up and intercepted him, "No. That will only get you into trouble."

"I don't care," Blaise said as he struggled out of her grasp.

"What happens to Pansy when you get suspended? Do you think you'll be able to protect her then?" she tried to reason with him.

"I can't do this," he said on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"You're not alone. We're in this together," Hermione answered as she engulfed him in a hug.

She couldn't imagine what he was going through. After helping Pansy recover from the events of last year and on the verge of having a relationship, Pucey returns to cause more chaos in their lives. Pansy was still staring at nothing in particular and hadn't moved an inch during Blaise's outburst. Hermione sighed. This was not the night she had been expecting.

"We need to hang in there for two weeks," Draco interrupted from his position by the window, "We'll pay attention to his behavior and see what his plan is. We also can't go anywhere alone. As soon as Christmas break hits, we'll start planning on how to get rid of him."

Pansy finally stood up and started pacing, "Absolutely not. This isn't like last year where a couple of 16-year-old boys could intimidate a 17 year old. This is bigger than us. Pucey wouldn't accept this position just to get me back. There's something else going on and I refuse to put you all in danger."

"You don't have a choice," Draco stated, "I wasn't able to protect you last time. I refuse to let you get hurt again."

"I don't care what happens to me! I care about you and he's just going to hurt you when you try to get involved. I'm sure he's learned his lesson from last year so he's most likely prepared for you and Blaise!" Pansy exclaimed.

Blaise chuckled darkly; "You seriously think that I will sit on the sidelines after everything that he put you through last year? That I'll just wash my hands of it? You've been acting distant and cold for Merlin knows how long and I find out it's because he's trying to get you under his control again."

Just as Pansy was about to reply, Hermione grabbed Draco and dragged him out of the room. The common room was practically empty thankfully and she chose to sit down in an armchair that was tucked away in the corner of the room.

"Why did you drag me away?" Draco asked frustrated.

"They need to talk things out. Obviously Blaise has been keeping how he's felt for the past while to himself. Pansy needs to realize that although she had an extremely good reason for becoming distant and blowing off Blaise that it really hurt him," Hermione explained, "This will give us time to start coming up with a plan."

"Where would you like to start?" he said as he sat down across from her.

"Something Pansy told me has been bothering me. She said that Pucey had powerful friends. Do you know who she could be talking about?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked around to make sure that they weren't overheard, "The only reason I know this is because I was at the wrong place at the right time. You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I won't. You can trust me," Hermione promised knowing that this was the first time Draco put his trust in her and if she blew it; he would never trust her again.

"There have been whispers this past summer. Rumor has it that the Dark Lord has finally been reborn and that he's started to summon his Death Eaters," he told her somberly.

"We should tell Professor Dumbledore right away! He'll know what to do!" Hermione replied easily.

"Your complete trust in authority has always baffled me. He already knows. Why else do you think he keeps leaving the castle?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"Shouldn't we at least warn the other students? They have a right to know," she replied worriedly.

"Why do you think Professor Dumbledore hasn't told anyone yet? There isn't any proof and all it will do is cause a panic. Dark wizards in the past have thrived on that type of reaction," Draco explained seriously.

Hermione put her head in her hands. She had heard horror stories about Lord Voldemort and if what Draco was saying was true then they were all royally screwed. Harry lost his parents to him and Neville's parents were tortured to insanity. Hermione felt absolutely overwhelmed yet frustrated. She couldn't sit back and not do anything about this information. Draco took her hands away from her face and held them. That's when she clued in that Draco Malfoy of all people trusted her, Hermione Granger, with this information. She remembered that Pansy had once told her that it was the best feeling in the world when Draco trusted you, because he didn't trust easily.

"I know you're freaking out and I understand. Things are going to start changing in our world and we need to be prepared for it. However, there is a problem here that is in our power to solve," Draco said gently.

"You're right. Pansy needs us right now. I can't believe I almost forgot about it," Hermione replied frustrated, "So do you think that Pucey is a Death Eater?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. I know his character. Even though he had a lot of female attention from our house, he was ordinary. He always hated it and his family isn't as well known as the Notts, the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, or my family. If the Dark Lord promised him power then I can see him taking it. He's also a lot more confident this year than he was last year," Draco explained.

"He could also spy on what's going on in the school by becoming a professor," Hermione realized.

"Pucey's price could easily be Pansy. Not to say anything bad about Pansy, but that's a pretty small price in the eyes of the Dark Lord," Draco continued.

"These are some pretty big assumptions though, Hermione said, "We could be wrong."

Draco sighed, "Well we need to plan for the worst case scenario and I can't think of anything that could be worse than that."

"Alright we'll wait until we know more," Hermione answered and then blushed when she looked down and realized that Draco was still holding both of her hands.

Draco looked confused before looking down as well and blushed, "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said as she stared at anything but him not noticing that he was blushing as well.

They were sitting in an awkward silence for about half an hour before Pansy and Blaise joined them. They both looked extremely upset. Hermione knew at once that the conversation that they had hadn't gone well. It was relieving to see that Pansy was no longer in shock anymore, but part of Hermione's heart broke for her.

"Blaise and I have decided that you should start staying in my dorm," Pansy said softly, "He's cornered me in my room before and I'm positive he'll do it again."

Hermione smiled, "I'll move in tonight. Will there be room for me?"

"I'll make sure there's room," Pansy replied as she headed over to a group of students across the common room.

"Blaise, why don't you go with Hermione so that she can go pick up her stuff? Pansy and I will make sure that nothing will happen while she stays here," Draco suggested.

"Let's go Mia," Blaise said as they walked out of the common room.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied quickly.

"Fair enough. Why didn't Draco come with me instead?" she wondered out loud.

Blaise sighed mockingly, "Here I thought I was your favorite out of the group. There are a couple of reasons. The first one is that he wants to talk to Pansy alone. Another reason is that they need to intimidate our house so that they don't try anything while you stay there. A few of our housemates don't agree with our friendship."

"Can I ask you an awkward question?" Hermione asked nervously.

"As long as it's not about Pansy, yes you can," he consented.

"Have your views on blood purity always been this way?" she asked curiously.

"They've always been this way. If we had to chose a side we would have chosen Dumbledore's side in the last war, but it never came to that. Dumbledore hadn't approached us and the Dark Lord had left us alone because our family wasn't as old as the Malfoys or Parkinsons. If the war had continued, we would have had to take a stance. A lot of people assumed that I shared Draco's old views, because he's my best friend. He knew and respected my views and thankfully didn't pressure me into changing them," Blaise explained.

"I never knew that. Until this year, I don't think I've ever heard you speak actually. When did Draco's views change?" she inquired.

"Draco has a history of causing trouble and even though he's my best friend, I try to avoid those situations. I've managed to keep a low profile. His views changed slightly in the past couple of years, but they changed dramatically and he's been more open about it since last summer," he told her.

"Do you know what changed?" Hermione asked.

"You're going to have to ask him I'm afraid," Blaise responded as they reached the Gryffindor portrait, "I've always wondered where the Gryffindor entrance was."

"Don't even think of telling anyone else. I am the Head Girl and I will take away house points and give you a detention," Hermione said sharply.

"Alright, no need to be so paranoid," Blaise smiled innocently.

They entered the common room and she could tell that Blaise was impressed. The Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms were as different as night and day. The Slytherin common room had a darker atmosphere but it was elegant, warm, and comforting. The Gryffindor common room was light, airy, and cheerful.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait down here. The stairs are charmed so that the boys can't go into the girls' dorms. Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked him worried.

"I'll be fine. I'll just stay in that corner. No one's here anyways. Just hurry!" Blaise said with false confidence.

Hermione ran up the stairs into her dorm and quickly started throwing everything into her trunk. It took her fifteen minutes and although she was worried about Blaise, she had to look around her dorm for another minute to say goodbye to the fond memories she had of the place. Hermione didn't know how long she would have to be away. She quickly grabbed her trunk and started down the stairs worried about Blaise.

"I was invited in!" Blaise shouted and Hermione started to hurry down the stairs at the tone in his voice.

"Yeah right. Slytherins are known for their lies. Leave before we decided to make this an unpleasant experience for you," Seamus Finnegan threatened.

"That was your first and only warning," Ron Weasley added.

Hermione almost lost it, "Are you threatening a student with physical violence? Ten points each from Gryffindor," Hermione demanded angrily.

"You can't be serious? You just took points away from your own house. He shouldn't be here!" Seamus yelled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting the Head Girl. I will not tolerate favoritism to any houses. Students from other houses are allowed to visit other common rooms if they are allowed. I invited him along with me," Hermione said angrily, "Let's go Blaise."

"Wait… Hermione, are you leaving?" Harry asked curiously when he noticed that she had her trunk with her.

"Yes I am for an indefinite amount of time," Hermione replied politely.

"Where? Why?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"It's no longer any of your business what I decide to do with my life. Have a good night," Hermione said as she dragged both her trunk and Blaise out of the portrait.

"I can't believe you just did that. The Gryffindors won't be happy with you," Blaise chuckled as he signaled her to enter a nearby classroom.

"Seeing as they chose Ron's side earlier this year, I was already an outcast. Besides, the only reason they care is because they don't want to lose me officially," Hermione replied bitterly.

"As happy as I am that the Gryffindors are upset, I think you should be careful on how you handle this situation. There are strange things going on like I'm sure Draco's told you and you should stop burning so many bridges. You never know when a friendship can come in handy," Blaise explained.

Hermione felt her anger brewing, "But Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned their backs on me! Harry is only nice to me in private and I realized that was not enough for me. Ron turned everyone in my house against me! Before you, Pansy and Draco came along those idiots made me doubt myself so much that I felt like I no longer belonged anywhere. Clearly I don't belong in the muggle world and at the start of the year, I didn't think I had a place in the Wizarding world either. I could never trust them after they made me feel that way."

"Have you ever wondered why people in Slytherin hardly fight compared to the other houses? When I say fight, I mean have a huge feud," Blaise asked.

"No, but I hardly see how that has to do with our conversation," she replied frustrated.

Blaise laughed, "Mia, be patient. We have all learned the lesson that I'm trying to teach you. When you can avoid it, don't burn bridges. You never know when you might need help form a friend or an ally. It is often useful to nurture certain relationships just in case it could be used to your advantage in the future."

"I've already told you that I could never trust anyone in my house and therefore I could not be friends with any of them," Hermione felt her frustration grow.

"I never said you had to trust them. I know you and I know that you can't do that. I also know that you want to confront Potter sometime in the near future. I would strongly recommend you against doing that. First of all, it won't solve anything. Secondly, it will only make you feel better temporarily, and thirdly, it won't work to your advantage in the future. Potter has many connections not only because he got rid of the Dark Lord for a little while, but also the Potter family itself used to hold a lot of influence. I doubt Potter has realized the significance of where he's come from. Anyways, my point is that you don't know what kind of jobs your fellow students will have so it's best to stay on friendly terms with them," Blaise explained.

"Why don't you become friends or allies with other houses then?" Hermione sulked.

"Your behavior is reminding me of Draco. Lighten up a little bit. I have been. Why else do you think Pansy throws those parties," Blaise answered hiding his sadness as Pansy was brought up, "My parents have always reminded me to keep up good relations with my peers. I'm sure you remember that there were even Gryffindors at Pansy's party. I have to say that your house is the most difficult to build relationships with."

Hermione leaned back in the chair she didn't remember sitting in and thought about their conversation. She had never considered friends as connections. She felt as if Blaise had betrayed Slytherin by sharing this secret with her. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. For all intents and purposes, she was a muggleborn with no connections with the magical world outside of Hogwarts, only in the muggle world. When it came time for her to apply for a job after school, she would only have references from her professors. Some students like Blaise however would not only have professor recommendations, but family friends or other associates he had built relationships with. The more she thought about it the more she kicked herself for not realizing it sooner for not realizing this on her own. If she couldn't find anything in the books at her disposal, then she could use connections to figure out whether she was currently under a glamor charm or potion. The thing was she didn't have any connections.

"You're right. I can't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner," Hermione revealed embarrassed.

"I don't blame you. It's not something that you need to worry about as a student, but if you start now it will make your life easier in the long run. I know you are or at least were close to the Weasleys. If they had more connections their life wouldn't be quite as hard as it is now," he informed her.

"Things have gotten easier for them in the past few years. I can't believe it's just due to the fact that their connections are limited," she argued.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that it's common knowledge that they've unofficially adopted Potter as their son? Mr. Weasley would also have a higher chance of getting promoted if he had strong connections in the Ministry," Blaise explained.

Hermione hesitated, "You might have a point, but I'm still going to need to think about it before I completely agree with you. Thank you for helping me. I know this is a difficult time and that you were really upset earlier."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. You're one of my best friends. I've realized that sometimes you don't know things about our world and I'll make sure that you'll somehow get that knowledge. This conversation has also distracted me," Blaise admitted.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Hermione asked softly.

"Thanks for offering, but there's nothing that I want to talk about," Blaise said as he grabbed her trunk and indicated that they should return to the common room.

A voice interrupted their journey as soon as they left the classroom, "What would Pansy think if she found out that you were spending time with her best friend in an abandoned classroom?"

Adrian Pucey stepped out of the shadows and Hermione took a moment to observe him. He was quite a bit taller than her with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be built and that was something Hermione had to keep in mind. She completely understood why Pansy had been interested and eventually fallen in love with him. He was, for lack of a better term, extremely good looking. He had an air of confidence and a pleasant voice.

"She wouldn't care. There's nothing going on between Hermione and me. Why are you back? I thought you understood Draco and I's warning last year," Blaise answered angrily.

"This lovely creature is Hermione Granger, the mudblood Gryffindor?" Pucey chuckled darkly, "Well this certainly makes things interesting. Good thing I've come back for Pansy. Clearly she needs to be reminded of who she should and should not associate with."

Blaise made to charge at him, but Hermione used all her strength to hold him back, "Blaise! Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. He's a professor, there's nothing you can do!"

"I see you're still a know-it-all. We both know Zabini's a coward. He doesn't have what it takes to follow through on his warnings," Pucey mocked.

"Let's leave, we need to join the others," Hermione said as she pulled a reluctant Blaise with her.

"You won't be able to stop me!" he yelled after them, "I will have her!"

After lecturing Blaise on his behavior, they finally arrived and entered the common room. Draco and Pansy were surprised to see that both Hermione and Blaise looked furious.

"What happened? Did the Gryffindors give you a hard time?" Pansy asked worried.

"Not here. Let's go to your room," Blaise said as he stormed up the stairs with Hermione's trunk floating behind him.

Draco looked at Hermione, but she just shook her head and followed Blaise up the stairs. Draco and Pansy hurried after them. They were all on edge after everything that had happened. After finishing their story, Pansy visibly paled.

"Granger, you need to be careful. If Pucey is really in league with the Dark Lord then you could be in danger. It's no secret that you used to be close to Potter. Pucey is also going to view you as a threat if you stick with Pansy," Draco told her.

"Here I thought you didn't care about me," Hermione joked.

"This is serious," Draco snapped.

Hermione decided to take a risk and gently lifted Draco's chin so that he looked into her eyes.

"I understand that you're on edge. I know this isn't a game and that I need to be careful. You've known me since we first started Hogwarts. I'm one of the smartest witches here. I can protect myself and I'm not going to do anything that will risk our safety. I'm used to the discrimination," Hermione told him softly.

Draco struggled to look away.

"Malfoy, stop! This is ridiculous. We've put or less than ideal past behind us. Let's forget about it. We need to trust each other if we're going to get through this," Hermione smiled as he relaxed, "Okay everyone, it's time for bed. We are all too on edge to figure anything else out tonight."

Blaise and Draco gave Pansy a long hug and made sure that she was alright before they felt comfortable leaving them. Hermione could tell that there was tension between Blaise and Pansy. Blaise gave her a hug next and she told him that everything was going to be alright. After Blaise pulled away, Draco looked uncomfortable. Finally, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and she rested her head against his chest. Before she knew it, Draco pulled away and left with Blaise.

"I never thought Draco Malfoy would ever willingly hug me," Hermione mentioned as she started unpacking her things around the bed Pansy had given her.

"You would look cute together. Too bad that'll never happen," Pansy answered distracted.

"How are you really doing?" Hermione asked gently.

"I'm a mess. I never thought I would have to deal with him again. Whenever I pictured that moment if it had to happen, it was in twenty years when I was strong and successful, never now. Suddenly I feel exhausted at the thought of fighting him again," she said as she laid down in bed.

"You're strong and you're successful. Your grades have really improved this year with the exception of the past few weeks. We won't let him win this time. Just focus on the problem day by day instead of as a whole. What happened between you and Blaise?" Hermione asked carefully.

"He was crushed because he found out that the reason I pulled away from him was because of Adrian's return. He asked me if I would consider dating him and I told him that I couldn't right now. How could I when I have all these things to deal with? He was upset about that and then he tried to act protective of me. I love Blaise and Draco, but they can't fight this battle for me. I can't live my entire life expecting others to fight my battles for me. I won't ever get over my past with Adrian unless I deal with it. Blaise was pissed off when I told him that. I completely understand his point of view, but at the same time, he needs to be a little more understanding on where I stand," Pansy explained upset.

"To be honest, I've never seen Blaise angry. I wasn't quite sure how to deal with him. He's usually calm and collected. He actually tried to get into a physical fight with Pucey," Hermione told her.

"I know. Very few things anger Blaise and I hate how I'm the cause of his anger. We've been through so much together and he knows me better than anyone else. I just thought things would get easier now, but that's not the case is it? I love him, but I won't put him in danger. Seeing Pucey today made me feel like the weak little girl that I was when I dated him. It's not fair for Blaise to have to deal with this again. He deserves a nice girl with a simple life," she ranted frustrated.

"I know you two and I can't believe that anyone could replace you in his life. I've talked to Blaise a lot since I've started sitting with him and Draco in class and even with the complications, it'll always be you. Just like I know that it'll never be anyone but Blaise for you," Hermione said, "I would be lucky to find someone like that for myself."

"Did you know that Blaise has always had feelings for me? I completely overlooked him until last summer. Now that I've noticed him, he's the only one that I notice. I'm just so angry and scared! I hate this!" Pansy said angrily.

Hermione held her hand, "Listen, it's been a difficult day. Things will look better tomorrow morning after a good night's rest. I'll be here with you and I'm a light sleeper so no one will sneak in. You're safe here. Things will Blaise will work themselves out. Just give it time."

"Alright. Good night," Pansy said as she turned away from Hermione.

Hermione softly pushed Pansy's raven colored hair out of her eyes before heading into her own bed. Hermione felt a wave of sadness hit her and she couldn't even begin to imagine what Blaise and Pansy were going through. She could tell that Blaise had been extremely hurt from his earlier conversation with Pansy even though he had tried to hide it. It was crazy, because she had always scoffed at students who claimed they were in love at 17. They still had the rest of their lives to figure out who they were and whom they belonged with. Was it realistic to expect 17 years olds to stay together until the end? Before meeting Blaise and Pansy, Hermione would have said no. She hadn't seen them when they had fallen in love with each other this summer, but at the start of the year before Pucey showed up, she was saw the love they had for each other. Like she had told Pansy, she wished to find a love like that in her lifetime. The priority right now was to find a way to get rid of Adrian Pucey. Hermione's last thoughts before she fell asleep were about how difficult that was going to be.

**One of the reasons that this was so difficult to write was because of all the emotions that the characters were feeling throughout the chapter. I really hope I did each character justice in this chapter. In case you were wondering, I picture Julian McMahon as Adrian Pucey. He's definitely up there on my list of good looking actors. **

**Anyways, please let me know what you think of the story so far. It'll help me while I write the next chapter. I also would like you to include who you would like to see become Hermione's biological family. Someone left me a review that's given me a lot to think about and I would love to see if you are all on the same wavelength. I always listen to the readers who review and even though I've planned this story out, I will adapt some of it to what you would like to see come out of this story. Thank you again for the support you've shown me so far :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a pretty long wait, but here it is! It's double the length that I usually upload, so I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy :). **

**Chapter 9:**

The next few days were strange to say the least. Adrian Pucey hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He completely ignored the quartet. Instead, his days were spent buddying up to his fellow professors. Hermione had even seen Professor McGonagall crack a smile during a conversation they had. It was beyond strange. Professor Dumbledore had been missing from Hogwarts since he made the announcement of Madam Hooch's retirement. Professor Snape looked on edge and he seemed to be the only professor that didn't like Pucey. Since Professor Snape was known to show favoritism to Slytherin, Hermione thought it was odd that there was such an obvious dislike between the two. It wasn't something that she could even begin to understand.

Pucey's behavior not only surprised the group, but it put them on edge. Blaise was still angry although he tried his best to hide it. Things weren't the same between him and Pansy, but who could really blame them. It was an awkward situation. Draco was always in deep thought probably busy plotting and observing Pucey's every move. Hermione was anxious. She hated waiting for something to happen. It was easier to plan how to act around someone when that person was predictable. Pucey had been anything but predictable in her opinion.

"It's not completely unpredictable if you think about it. If we were right and he's working for the Dark Lord then he has to make sure that he's well situated here at Hogwarts. If Pucey has good relationships with the staff, no one will expect him to be a spy," Draco argued during their Head meeting.

"I can see your point," Hermione quickly agreed, "It's not what I was expected after my last run in with him. This almost makes him more dangerous. He has a plan in place it seems."

"Yes he does, we just need to be ready. I don't think we will be," Draco admitted.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"We need to be prepared for when he does start to pay attention to us. The situation between Blaise and Pansy will make us vulnerable. They're both too distracted by each other. He could use that to his advantage," he explained.

"Can you really blame them? It's a difficult situation," Hermione said gently.

Draco sighed, "I know. I've never seen Blaise so angry before and I've known him my entire life. He's always had feelings for Pansy. I also remember how hard last year was on Pansy. There's not much that we can do for them I guess. Anyways, I think we should approve the dance for Valentine's Day. It'll be a good distraction for everyone."

"You don't think we'll have gotten rid of Pucey by then?" Hermione inquired, "I think the dance is a good idea for the students. If Lord Voldemort is really back then we should give them as much happiness as we can."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor. You'll never survive living in Slytherin if you keep up that attitude," he joked, "He might still be around. I don't know. You're supposed to be the know-it-all."

"I never thought I would ever admit this, but living in the dungeons isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Anyways, we should wrap up this Head meeting. I don't like leaving Blaise and Pansy together for too long when they're acting like this," Hermione admitted.

"Let's just tell the prefects that we won't reassign who they do rounds with. They need to learn to grow up. If they can't get along then they shouldn't be prefects in the first place," Draco suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan," she replied as they started walking to the door, "We make a pretty good team."

"Surprisingly, we do," Draco answered as he held the classroom door open for her.

Hermione blushed when their hands brushed as they walked back to the dungeons. Thankfully Draco didn't notice as he continued to talk about the prefect drama that they had to deal with. Hermione was only half listening because she was kicking herself. When did she get so shy and awkward around Draco of all people! Hermione had to admit to herself at least that she's been thinking of him more frequently lately. She couldn't help it. Blaise and Pansy were caught up in their own drama and Draco had been there for Hermione. Being there for the little things made all the difference to her and although he could be quite sarcastic, Hermione knew that Draco trusted her. After telling her that Lord Voldemort returned, he had to trust her. As soon as he dropped his guard, Draco had a great personality. As soon as she wanted to confide in someone, she would seek him out first. It had become an instinct. There were also the little touches every now and then that drove her wild. Hermione had it bad. They sometimes had moments, but she didn't know how he felt. She didn't think that Draco would ever see her as more than a friend. It was such a huge step for him to actually see her as a friend. She should be happy with that, but it wasn't enough for her.

"... I can't believe how immature they can be. Do they not realize they're going to become adults soon? At least I can have an intelligent conversation with you," Draco continued oblivious to her thoughts.

Hermione tuned back into the conversation and answered, "Some people mature faster than others. It happens. Did you actually just give me a compliment?"

"No, you must be hearing things. I would get checked over by Madam Pomfrey," he joked as they reached the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"Are you feeling okay? I don't think I've ever seen you in such a good mood," Hermione commented.

"Is there anything wrong with me being a good mood? I can start being mean again if that's what you prefer," Draco said as he smiled.

Hermione shoved him and entered the common room, "Get over yourself. I refuse to say anything good about it in fear that your already large head will grow."

Draco ran into Hermione when she stopped suddenly. He was confused and suddenly, his good mood disappeared. They could hear two people shouting in the common room with a small crowd starting to form around the shouting couple.

"No Pansy. You cannot have it both ways! Either we're together or we're nothing. I won't be that poor fool that's in love with you anymore. You always choose everyone before me. First it was Draco and then Adrian Pucey! You said we couldn't be together. That means that I'm not going to be the one you come crying to whenever you have a problem. I stopped being that once you rejected me," Blaise yelled angrily, "Admit it, you're using this situation as an excuse to run away from what's going on between us."

Pansy had angry tears in her eyes, "So you're giving me an ultimatum? I'm doing this for your safety! I don't understand why you're acting this way. You know that I love you!"

"You really don't understand why I'm acting this way? You're not stupid Pansy, that's not a good look for you. If you love me then you would choose to be with me instead of letting Pucey control your life! I can handle myself," Blaise shouted.

"I'm making the right decision if it's between choosing your safety or being with you. I won't regret my choice if it keeps you safe," Pansy said softly.

"I'm not waiting for you anymore Pansy. You made this mess with your choices and I won't be the one you blame for it," Blaise said as he stormed out of the common room.

Hermione took one look at Pansy before grabbing a couple of heavy cloaks and started chasing after Blaise. He kept walking and didn't stop until he was in the courtyard. He walked over to the wall and punched it repeatedly. Despite Hermione's yelling, he didn't stop until he had exhausted himself. Then he sat down with his head in his broken hands and reluctantly took the cloak Hermione offered.

"Blaise, what is going on? What happened?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped.

"Blaise! What has gotten into you? You're never this angry. I'm sure you and Pansy just had a misunderstanding!" she tried to comfort him.

Blaise ripped his shoulder away from her comforting hands, "There wasn't a misunderstanding."

He stood up suddenly and started to pace. Hermione sat down on the ground and waited for him to speak. She had never seen him this angry or agitated before. It surprised her that such a gentle and caring man could turn into this angry and destructive person.

"You think Pansy's the innocent one? She always plays that part so well," he said bitterly, "I have always had feelings for Pansy, but she never saw me that way. I was always there for her whenever she had a problem or whenever she needed to be cheered up hoping that she would fall for me if I did that. No matter what I did, it was always Draco that she wanted. It didn't matter how many times Draco rejected her, she still had feelings for him. Finally, she took the hint and then I had to watch her dysfunctional relationship with Adrian Pucey. Pansy moved heaven and earth for both of them and what do I get? You heard her. She wouldn't even give us a chance. I hate when people use the word love to justify what they're doing. Like it makes everything okay! I'm tired of settling for less and for being alone. I deserve more than that. I don't care if being with her puts me in danger. I should be the one that decides that, not her!"

Hermione let his words sink in as he continued to pace. She had known he was angry, but she could never have imagined that he was this angry or hurt. Hermione had an idea of what he was going through. It was never fun being the one that waited around for something that was unlikely to happen. She hadn't been truly happy until she gave up her hopes of Ron finally noticing her the year before. If Lord Voldemort was really returning to power soon, shouldn't Blaise and Pansy enjoy the time that they did have together?

"I'm sorry Blaise, I didn't really see the situation from your perspective," Hermione said gently patting the ground beside her.

Blaise collapsed on the ground beside her and looked at his bloody and most likely broken hands. Hermione pulled out her wand and healed them. When she was certain that she did a perfect job, she tucked her wand away.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I'm not going to abandon the group while Pucey is still lurking around. Once we get rid of him, I'm afraid that I won't be able to be friends with Pansy. At least not for a little while, it would be too hard and not fair for me. I need to be able to move on with my life," Blaise explained.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing? This could be your anger talking," Hermione prodded him.

"Hermione, stop it! I know that you want Pansy and I to be together but it's not going to happen! Pansy made her choice and now I've made my own. It's my life and I need to live it. You can't live it for me," he told her frustrated.

Hermione sighed and looked at the grey sky, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just have had trouble in believing in love lately and you and Pansy made me a believer again. I didn't mean to try to control your life. You know that I love you and I'll always be here for you right?"

"Yes Hermione," he smiled a little, "I love you too. You already know you're like my little sister. I'll always look out for you."

"When did everything get so complicated?" Hermione asked him thinking of Pucey, Lord Voldemort, her feelings for Draco, and the Blaise-Pansy drama.

"I really don't know," Blaise sighed.

Hermione didn't know how long they sat together, but it must have been awhile because the sun started to set. They had been silently giving each other comfort while lost in their own thoughts. Students that had wandered outside gave them curious looks, but they ignored them.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Draco said as he stepped into the courtyard.

As soon as Hermione heard his voice, she quickly let go of Blaise's hand. Blaise looked at Draco in annoyance.

"We've been worried about you when it took you so long to return," Draco said with a hint of annoyance.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it," Blaise stood up and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"You're going to listen to me," he demanded, "You need to fix this. Pucey is going to take advantage of this."

Blaise chuckled, "Of course you're taking her side! The guilt that you're the reason she turned to Pucey is tearing you apart isn't it? Stop looking at it from a logical side and realize that I'm upset about this. Well as much as I would love to stick around, I have better places to be."

Blaise walked away despite Draco's protests and Hermione suddenly felt very self-conscious now that she was alone with Draco. His body still shook angrily and she took a step back hoping to put a bit of distance between them. Why would he still be angry? There was no reason that he was angry with her.

"I can't believe you," Draco said angrily.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Why would you leave Pansy?" he said as he took a step closer to her, "You should have stayed with Pansy and I should have chased after Blaise."

Hermione felt her frustration grow as he tried to control her, "I didn't know there were rules. My gut told me to follow Blaise, so that's what I did."

"Are you trying to get Blaise now that Pansy's made it clear that she doesn't want him that way?" Draco asked her dangerously.

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Hermione said her voice growing louder, "Why do you always have to be the one in control?"

"I asked you a question," he said as he took another step closer his face inches away from hers.

"You make me so angry! No of course not. Blaise is like the brother I've never had! He's my best friend just like Pansy is. I came outside because of that reason alone. I saw that Blaise was more affected than Pansy was. He was actually doing better until you came out trying to control all of our lives once again!" Hermione ranted, "What happened to the attitude you had earlier? When you drop this alpha male act you're actually a great guy, so take a breath and calm down!"

"So Blaise is like your brother?" Draco asked carefully.

"Yes! I don't understand what this has to do with anything?" Hermione asked frustrated and ready to give him another shove.

"I just wanted to make that you weren't going to hurt Pansy," he answered, "Let's get back to the common room. We should check on Pansy."

"I swear you're bipolar," she muttered as they walked back into the castle.

"What does bipolar mean?" Draco asked curiously.

"Your mood swings are driving me insane," Hermione told him as they walked back to the common room in silence.

How could she like someone as obnoxious and controlling as Draco Malfoy? Why did he make such a big deal about her comforting Blaise? Honestly, Blaise was her best friend just like Pansy was. Hermione also didn't believe Blaise when he said that he was finished with Pansy for good. She would drop it and let it sort itself out. Maybe this break would be good for them. It wouldn't really be a break though with Pucey still around. Where was he anyways? Everything and everyone was driving her insane today. As soon as they reached the common room, Hermione stormed up to her room.

"I can't believe you chose Blaise over me after everything I told you," Pansy said angrily as soon as she noticed Hermione enter the room.

Hermione groaned, "Not you too! I'm not taking any sides. This is your problem and I'm staying out of it!"

"So chasing after Blaise was staying out of it?" she looked at her suspiciously.

"I swear everyone is crazy today! Blaise was completely shattered after your conversation with him. I knew Draco would stay with you so I went to find Blaise so he wouldn't be alone. You should know that after what happened between me and the Gryffindors that I would be completely against choosing a side. You're also my roommate so I have the entire night to talk to you," Hermione explained frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset and I was hoping to talk to you about it. Draco doesn't do emotions well. How is Blaise?" Pansy asked curiously.

"He's in really bad shape. I've never seen him like this Pansy. Are you sure you're happy with the decision you've made? I don't think you'll be able to take it back if you decide to change your mind later on," she said as she started getting ready for bed.

"You might not understand it, but I feel in my gut that this is the right thing to do. I think we both need to grow and we'll have to do that apart," Pansy told her.

"I don't understand it, but you know I'm here for you. Just don't make me choose a side. I know what it feels like to be on the losing side and I won't let either of you feel that way," Hermione told her, "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night Pansy."

"Good night," Pansy replied as she drifted off to sleep.

"Well this is quite a different scene than the one I walked into when I first got my job," Pucey laughed, "What's wrong? Did you kids get into a big fight?"

"Leave us alone," Hermione snapped frustrated at the awkward silence within their group and Pucey's timing in pestering them.

"Oh someone's feisty. I think ten points from Gryffindor will suffice for now. Don't be late for class!" he smirked as he walked in the opposite direction.

"I can't believe him. I never lose points!" Hermione freaked out.

"I'm sure Gryffindor will survive losing ten points. Look at it this way; Potter and Weasley are losing points constantly. You might not be in the running for the House Cup," Draco laughed.

"Are you two going to talk at all when we're all together or should I just pretend that you're not here," Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione, leave it alone," Blaise warned.

"You're making it uncomfortable for Draco and I. I just want a little bit of normalcy in my life," Hermione explained.

"Well it's not my fault he's too immature to deal with things like an adult," Pansy retorted.

"I don't need to deal with this," Blaise said as he walked ahead of them and entered the Great Hall.

"Was that necessary?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Yes! He's acting like a child! I explained to him why I couldn't date him and I have good reasons. It's not because I don't love him. He just refuses to see that and is acting like a child," Pansy grumbled.

Hermione felt her anger grow, "Pansy cut it out. We don't want to take sides. If you're upset and need to get something off your chest, you can talk about it. However, I refuse to hear you talk about Blaise in that way! He's my best friend too. Talk about something else if you can't say anything nice."

Pansy sulked quietly. Hermione saw that Draco was smiling at her after her comment and Hermione smiled back. She could tell that he was as unimpressed with their behavior as she was. Hermione had come to think of Pansy, Blaise, and Draco as her family. She hated that things were tense and she desperately wanted things to go back to how they were when she first joined their friend group. Immediately she took back the idea that Draco was her family. She liked Draco, so she definitely didn't consider him as family.

They quickly ate their breakfast. Draco and Hermione joked and laughed while Pansy sulked. They were surprised that Blaise had decided to sit beside another Slytherin girl Lucy Shapiro. Lucy had smiled at Hermione once, but that had been the only interaction she had with the other Slytherin. She had to admit that Lucy was beautiful. She had long blonde wavy hair and startling blue eyes. It was odd because Hermione had never seen her around Pansy before. She had never noticed her until this year. She knew that Pansy had noticed, but she didn't want to get into another conversation about Blaise with her. It seemed to be the only topic of conversation between the two girls these days. Thankfully Draco helped Hermione stay in a good mood and she felt ready to go to class. It would be a very nice distraction.

This morning started with Arithmancy, which she shared with Blaise. She was happy to get a little bit of one on one time with him. Draco had always been around ever since she left to comfort Blaise in the courtyard. It had been slightly annoying, but she didn't want to cause more friction in the group so she kept quiet about it. Blaise was already sitting at their table when she arrived and Hermione started pulling out her stuff.

"Sorry about earlier," Hermione apologized, "I promise I'm trying to take your advice and not try to control your life. It can be difficult. I've always been a perfectionist and I like to control things in general."

"It's alright. You're right. I didn't know that it would affect you and Draco as much as it has been. I just get so angry around her. I don't think I can hang out with you guys and Pansy unless it's planning against Pucey. It's harder than I expected," Blaise admitted.

"I know it has been and I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I didn't know that you were friends with Lucy," Hermione commented trying to change the conversation.

"I've met her at a couple of parties that her parent's have thrown. She's really quiet but she's nice," he told her.

"Are you already looking for a new girl? You're moving fast," she winked at him to show that she was joking.

Blaise laughed, "What can I say? I can't let these good looks go to waste."

"I don't think I've ever seen you single," Hermione told him.

"Well it's a treat. The girls at Hogwarts better be careful. They think that Draco is a sex god and the one that can pick up girls. He has nothing on me," Blaise said smiling.

Hermione laughed with him and wondered if what he said was really true. From what she's heard, Blaise hasn't tried to pursue anyone in the past couple of years because he was interested in Pansy. He was definitely good looking. Draco was pale, with blonde hair, grey eyes, and he was quite toned. Blaise on the other hand had olive toned skin, brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, and he was muscular. Her two friends were both extremely attractive, but still looked quite different from each other. She did have to admit that she was more attracted to Draco. Sometimes she swore that his grey eyes could see into her soul. He also had these big hands that she loved holding. She felt like groaning. Hermione was frustrated because no matter what she was thinking about it always came back to him.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked her concerned.

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked, "But you cannot tell anyone! I will kill you if you do. I haven't even told Pansy yet."

He looked at her curiously, "I definitely want to hear this."

"I like Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered paranoid that someone was going to overhear them.

Blaise looked at her for a moment and started to laugh. It took him a couple minutes to finally calm down and Hermione felt embarrassed. She shouldn't have told him! The students who had come in were looking at them wondering what was so funny. Hermione glared at Blaise.

"I'm sorry," Blaise laughed, "That was not what I was expecting to hear! I can't believe that not even you, Hermione Granger, could resist his charm."

"Blaise, I told you so I could talk about it. I don't want to get made fun of," Hermione said sulking.

"It does make sense. You both are kind of similar. You both like to control situations, you're both smart although in different ways, and you both sulk whenever you hear something that you don't want to hear. So when did this happen?" he asked.

As soon as Hermione was about to answer, Professor Vector entered the class and started to ask them about the readings they had been assigned the week before. Blaise gave her a look saying that the interrogation wasn't over and Hermione groaned. She knew that Blaise was going to start pestering her about it. Hermione was thankfully able to focus on the class and forgot about everything else temporarily. Being in class reminded her of the career she had picked out a couple of years ago. Back then she wanted to be an auror with Harry and Ron, but now she was having second thoughts. During her research on glamour charms and potions, she had come across a lot of different medical illness that occurred in the Wizarding world. A lot of the diseases were similar to ones in the muggle world, but there were others that attacked a person's magic. It had been quite interesting and she had wondered if she was better suited to become a healer. It was something else she had been thinking about. Hermione hadn't made a decision yet, but she knew that she would have to soon. As soon as the class finished Blaise was determined to continue their earlier conversation.

"So Mia, how long have you liked Draco?" Blaise smirked.

Hermione groaned, "It was definitely a mistake telling you. I don't know. Awhile. I just realized it this past week."

"Our little Hermione is finally growing up," he said as he gave her a noogie.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked when he spotted them.

Hermione blushed and glared at Blaise, "Nothing. Where's Pansy?"

"She should be heading over here in a few minutes," he replied looking around, "She refused to be escorted around all day."

"In that case, I better head to my next class," Blaise said as he kissed the top of Hermione's head and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked once again confused.

"Just an inside joke. Don't worry about it," Hermione said, "Let's find Pansy."

"What are you doing?" Pansy said frustrated as she was pulled into an abandoned hallway.

Adrian Pucey laughed, "Well I haven't been able to spend any time alone with you since you got your new roommate. I missed you."

"Well that makes one of us," she said as she tried to pull away.

"Here I thought I had broken you again. Seems like I was wrong. So why is your group so tense today?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's none of your business," Pansy answered as she shivered in disgust.

"Are you and Blaise fighting?" Adrian asked her slowly.

"Let go of me!" she screamed before he cast a silencing spell on her.

"I rather like our position. You rejected him didn't you?" he guessed correctly, "He must be devastated. I did tell you he always liked you but you never did believe me. I know why you rejected him. You're not over me. You never will be. I'll always haunt your thoughts and dreams."

Pansy tried to yell again for help or run away, but he was too strong. He had secured both her arms and her legs. Adrian kissed her roughly and she managed to push him away temporarily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry Potter yelled as he walked down the hallway.

"I was just talking with a student," Adrian replied as he released Pansy from his hold and undid his spell.

"You were harassing a student. I could report you!" Harry said; he was finally an arm's length away from them.

"No one will believe you Potter. Where's your proof? Anyways, I have a meeting to attend," he said as he stalked away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Pansy concerned.

Pansy took a step away from him, "I'm fine Potter. You didn't see anything. Leave me alone."

"I know what I saw Parkinson. Why don't you report him?" he asked curiously.

"You wouldn't understand. No one does," Pansy said as she tried to walk away.

Harry gently grabbed her arm, "No one deserves to get treated that way. Not even you."

"Don't pretend to know me," she snapped.

"Well if you ever want to talk, you can come and find me," he told her as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Pansy started to cry. She sat and leaned against the wall as her sobs grew louder. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. This was why she couldn't be with Blaise. She couldn't be with anyone until she finally got rid of Adrian for good. He was too good at getting inside her head. What he said did have some truth to it. She still had nightmares about last year..

Pansy had chosen to stay in denial. She was a mess. Pansy felt like kicking herself. Was she going to break down every day for the rest of the year? She was tired of being the victim. Even though she had seemed completely together at the start of the year, she hadn't been. Pansy was tired of the one being pushed around and tired of feeling like the bad guy. She had to find a way to fight back. No, she would fight back. Pansy was pretty good at charms and curses, but that wouldn't be enough. Adrian had surprised her just now and she had been prevented from reaching her wand. She had to become stronger. Pansy had to be able to fight. She would never be free of him or the nightmares until she fought back. With that thought in mind she got up and quickly fixed her appearance when she heard footsteps heading her way.

"Hermione! Malfoy!" Harry yelled down the hallway as soon as he spotted them.

"Now isn't a good time Harry," Hermione said as she started to worry about Pansy.

"Wait up!" Harry said as he grabbed Hermione forcing her to stop.

Draco ripped Harry's hand from her arm, "What do you think you're doing Potter? She said it wasn't a good time."

"I hate you too Malfoy, but this is important. Otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you. I just saw Pucey harassing Parkinson. My arrival interrupted him and he left for a meeting. She didn't want to talk to me about it, so I thought I would come to you," Harry explained quickly.

"Oh my god! Where is she?" Hermione asked frantically.

"She's in the hallway by Myrtle's bathroom," Harry told her.

"Thanks Harry," she said as she pulled Draco away into that direction.

Draco and Hermione ran as fast as they could to the hallway that Harry told them. Hermione was practically out of breath by the time they arrived.

"Are you sure Potter's telling the truth," Draco grumbled as they walked further down the hallway.

"He wouldn't lie about this," Hermione insisted.

As soon as they turned the corner, they found Pansy standing in the hallway.

"Pansy are you alright?" Hermione asked as she rushed towards her.

Pansy shrugged, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Potter told us what happened," Draco informed her, "What did he do?"

"Why would you trust Potter?" Pansy asked him.

Hermione felt like answering, but Draco interrupted her, "Because Hermione trusts him and that's good enough for me. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Pansy finally admitted, "He made it so I couldn't escape. Said a few taunts about Blaise, told me that I wouldn't ever be able to get rid of him, and Potter came to save the day. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! When I say that I'm fine, I mean that I am fine. I don't want to get pestered by your questions. Where is Blaise?" Pansy asked curiously.

"He left before Potter arrived," Draco said as they started walking back towards the main hallway.

"Why?" she continued asking.

"He just needs a bit of space from you," Hermione tried to say delicately.

"You can't be serious. That's it? He doesn't want to have anything to do with me?" Pansy almost shrieked.

"Pans, calm down. You need to respect his decisions just like he's respecting yours. He needs a bit of time away. He'll still look out for you with the whole Pucey situation, but after that the rest is up to you two," Draco told her.

Pansy looked like she wanted to say more, but when Hermione gave her a look Pansy stayed quiet. Hermione was not in the mood to hear more about how Blaise was being unfair. He was actually being pretty nice considering the circumstances. Ron definitely did not act half as nice as Blaise was acting this year and they hadn't even gone on dates.

Hermione was shocked. She had entered the common room with Pansy when she saw Blaise lounging on the couches in the common room with Lucy. He was whispering something in her ear and Lucy giggled. Hermione remembered what he had said in Arithmancy, she had never seen him act single before. She had to admit that he had done well. He got a girl in a day. Lucy smiled up at him and Blaise kissed her softly. He also wasn't being a complete slut about it like Draco was prone to acting. Draco had definitely made out with girls in front of everyone much to Hermione's disgust. Instead, Blaise took Lucy's hand and they walked off probably to find more privacy. It suddenly hit her that Pansy was also watching this exact scene. Pansy looked confused, shocked, hurt, and angry before she stormed into her dorm. Hermione was about to follow her when someone grabbed her arm gently.

"I wouldn't go up there right away. She just needs some time to sort things on her own," Draco said as she stared into his stormy grey eyes.

"Right. Of course. That would make complete sense," Hermione almost stuttered.

"Are you feeling okay?" Draco asked, "Come on, let's go for a walk outside. It always gets so stuffy in the castle around this time of year."

"Sure, let me go grab my stuff," Hermione said as she ran up to her dorm.

Pansy had the curtains pulled around her bed, so Draco had been right about her needing space. Hermione quickly grabbed her stuff and joined Draco. Because of the tension in their group, Hermione found herself spending more time with Draco. She definitely couldn't complain about that. She found out more about him and that was probably what started her silly crush. She felt guilty that she was so happy when Blaise and Pansy weren't doing very well.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Draco Malfoy hanging out with a mudblood?" Pucey said from behind them.

"What is it about you always sneaking up behind us?" Hermione asked.

"I just thought that Draco would find my observation interesting," Pucey replied smirking.

"Now why would that be interesting?" Draco asked as he stepped in front of Hermione.

"Rumors could start although I supposed they wouldn't really be rumors if they were true," he laughed, "You better watch out who you surround yourself with Little Malfoy. You wouldn't want some people getting the wrong idea."

Draco's eyes darkened, "I don't think you should be the ones making threats around here. We both know who the better wizard is and who's worth more. You'll never amount to anything. Come on Granger, I don't want to waste my time here anymore."

Hermione almost had to jog to keep up with Draco's long strides. He looked furious and Hermione wondered what exactly they had been talking about. Why would it matter with whom he hung out with? It almost made her want to scream "I might not be a muggleborn!" but she didn't. It wouldn't be appropriate. Finally when they were outside, Hermione finally broke the tense silence.

"What was that all about?" she asked him curiously.

"Nothing," Draco said angry.

"Clearly it's not nothing or else you wouldn't be so angry. I just want to understand," Hermione said softly as she made him face her.

"There's nothing to talk about," he answered tonelessly.

"I wouldn't be pushing you if I didn't think you needed to talk about it, but you clearly do. You can trust me, Malfoy. I heard him make similar comments to you earlier today," Hermione admitted.

Reluctantly, Draco steered her to an area by the lake where he was certain no one would eavesdrop. He even put up a spell to confuse people if they came in hearing distance. He quickly brushed off snow from the bench and they both sat down. Hermione put a warming charm on them and waited for Draco to start talking. She knew that she would get nowhere if she kept pushing. Hermione had been surprised that he allowed her to push the issue so much already.

"I guess the best place to start is from the beginning. I always knew that my father had been a Death Eater even when I was younger. He somehow managed to convince the public that he was under the imperius curse, but I knew otherwise. My father followed the Dark Lord of his own free will and shared his ideals like you already know. When you're younger, your parents seem invincible. I always looked up to him and I wanted to become exactly like him. My father was a strong, powerful man who had managed to trick the Minister of Magic himself. I had been taught from a young age that Malfoys were superior to everyone but a few other families. We were one of the oldest, purest magical families and we are wealthy to be frank. My parents had always looked down on others and my father despised muggleborns and half bloods. I saw no reason why I should question it.

"A couple of years ago was around the time that I first started to question things. I had always been taught to respect women and to never hit them. One night I was walking back to the dungeons when I found a cocky group of seventh year Ravenclaws that were beating this muggleborn girl up. She was from their house and when I arrived, I was shocked. I got them to stop mostly because they recognized that I was a Malfoy and I had told them that Professor Snape was on his way. This girl was just like any other girl and what had she done to deserve to be attacked by four guys at once? I admit that I'm no angel. I've taunted and insulted muggleborns, half bloods, and blood traitors without a second thought. I've never gone to the lengths that these guys did. I tried to convince her to talk to a professor, but she adamantly refused. I even owled her, but she didn't reply. I saw her in passing since then, but she refuses to look at me. Anyways, my opinions and views didn't magically disappear overnight but I did start to question things.

"It wasn't until last summer that things completely changed. I had always had an idealized version of what a Death Eater was and that's what I wanted to become when I grew up. Even though that Ravenclaw situation had made me question myself, I still wanted to serve the Dark Lord. I was ecstatic one day when I found an old journal in the library at my house. My father wasn't the one that the Dark Lord recruited first. He recruited my grandfather and it was his journal that I found. The journal started off with the promise of more power and to reinforce the Malfoy name. It's something that I completely understand; my family is very proud of our history. He didn't start off by doing important missions. My grandfather started from the bottom and worked himself up. Everything he wrote about was what I had expected. Then things started to change. The Dark Lord starting asking him to torture people. My grandfather wrote that he asked what they had done, but the Dark Lord firmly said it wasn't his place to question his motives and he would be punished if he questioned the Dark Lord again. Although he hated torturing at first, he eventually got used to it. He by no means enjoyed it, but I think he had become desensitized. My grandfather described what torture methods he used and to my absolute disgust, he also raped girls. I think that's when he started to lose his sanity, because the writing in the journal started to change. He completely lost his mind when he was ordered to kill.

"That is when I stopped believing in all that crap that my parents had always told me. The things my grandfather had done were absolutely disgusting and no one, absolutely no one, deserves that kind of torture or death. They treated their prisoners like they were inhuman. I was disgusted with myself all summer when I realized what my grandfather and father had done. How could I be proud of something like that? My mother was never as bad. She had opinions, but thankfully she was all talk. That's why I lost it on the train when you had called yourself a mudblood. It had reminded me of the excuse Death Eaters had used to do unforgivable things to others. I still have trouble living with myself knowing what they had done," Draco explained.

Hermione softly grabbed his hand and held it, "We aren't our parents. You should be proud of who you've become."

"This year I've been determined to change my family's reputation and not become them. Pucey has been taunted me, because he either expects that I'll join the Death Eaters after graduation or he suspects that I won't. He knows how much harder my life will be if I choose not to join," he said frustrated.

"You're a smart man and you have a good heart no matter how cheesy that sounds. You know deep down what you need to do," Hermione said comforting.

"My father would disown me especially if he found out that I had been hanging out with you. Pucey will love holding that over my head. Sometimes I think my life would be better if I was disowned, but at the same time, they're still my family. I hate myself for thinking that," Draco replied.

"It makes sense. No matter what they've done or what you've done, you'll always be family. Maybe thinking of it this way will help, would you prefer to spend your family's money that they gained in unfavorable ways or would you prefer to earn your money and spend it with a clear conscience?" Hermione asked.

"I definitely don't want to follow in my father's shoes anymore. I know the only way this will end happily for me is if I get disowned, but I can't help but feel like both choices suck. I've always been close with my mother and both of my parents would never speak to me again," Draco admitted.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, "It's not an easy decision and I respect you for the choices that you've made so far. Just take it one step at a time and who knows maybe your mother and even your father will forgive you one day. The most important thing is that you can live with yourself, because at the end of the day that's all you're left with."

"Thanks for listening Hermione. I haven't even told Blaise or Pansy what I found this summer. It's horrifying," he told her as he looked at the frozen lake.

"They would understand what you're going through. You're not alone and I can't imagine that you've carried this around with you since the start of the year. You're going to get through this," Hermione smiled, "Should we head back to get some dinner?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Draco replied.

They walked into the Great Hall laughing and then stopped suddenly. Should they sit beside Blaise or Pansy? Pansy was sitting with the Slytherin girls and Blaise was sitting with Theodore Nott.

"Let's go sit with Blaise since we sat with Pansy earlier today," Hermione suggested.

"This is annoying," Draco said as they walked towards Blaise.

Hermione smiled at Pansy when they walked past her and sat beside Blaise while Draco sat beside Theo. They had already started eating and were in a deep conversation about quidditch. Hermione felt her heart swell when she thought about the conversation she had just had with Draco. He had trusted her with his darkest secret! Every day Hermione became convince that Draco felt the same way that she did. She couldn't imagine the decision he had to face, but her respect for him grew. It took a lot of courage to do the right thing instead of what was easy. The more she learned about Draco, the more her feelings grew.

"I wouldn't underestimate Hufflepuff this year. They've got a really good team," Theo said and smiled at them when they joined them.

"There's no way. They're Hufflepuffs! They're too nice. Ravenclaws is going to beat them without a doubt," Blaise argued.

"As long as Slytherin wins the cup this year, that's all that matters to me," Draco joined before taking a bite of chicken.

"As if," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Blaise asked, "Speak up Hermione."

"Just because I hang out with you losers doesn't mean that I don't still cheer for Gryffindor. We have always had a strong team," Hermione added.

"I disagree with your statement. You had a strong team when Wood was still captain, but Katie Bell wasn't good captain and you lost all your quality players this year," Blaise replied.

"There is such a thing as new talent! Ginny Weasley and Harry are great players. Harry is a natural leader. He may not be as quidditch obsessed as Wood was, but he's still passionate about it," Hermione shot back.

Theo laughed as he watched Blaise and Hermione fighting and whispered to Draco, "They're just like siblings aren't they?"

Draco observed the two, "I didn't really notice until a few days ago to be honest, but I have to agree. They're always challenging each other."

"I thought she broke up with me to be with him," Theo admitted.

"Oh, well as you can see there's nothing going on," Draco answered feeling awkward.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked them curiously after her and Blaise agreed to disagree.

"Just guy stuff," Theo replied blushing before distracting himself with his meal.

There were a few minutes of silence while the group ate and Hermione looked around the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore still wasn't at the school. Harry and Ginny were still acting very much like a couple in love. She wasn't quite sure what was going on with Ron and Lavender. It was impossible to determine if they were still dating or just friends.

"Why are you flirting with Miranda?" Theo asked Blaise, "I thought you were with Lucy."

"I am and it never hurts to check out other options," Blaise smirked, "Why have one woman when you can have several?"

"She's eye fucking you quite hard," Draco commented, "Not too bad. They're both hot."

"I've always liked brunettes more," Theo added in.

"Really? I've always had a thing for blondes. Have you seen Anna Rivington? She was on the cover of Witch Weekly a couple of weeks ago. She's my type," Draco replied.

"I don't know. I'm torn. I've decided that I should do some research to decide. Miranda from Ravenclaw will be my brunette and Lucy my blonde. Maybe throw in Janelle from Ravenclaw. We'll see," Blaise decided.

"If you could get anyone at Hogwarts, who would you choose?" Theo asked Draco.

Draco thought for a minute before finally replying, "Probably Vanessa from Ravenclaw."

"I agree. Ravenclaw has produced great looking girls," Theo added.

"You guys are ridiculous," Hermione said after she finished her food trying to hide the fact that Draco not only liked blondes but also didn't pick her hurt her a little bit.

"Come on, you and Pansy always talk about this," Draco smiled knowingly.

"I'm not admitting anything," she said unhappy with him.

Blaise laughed, "Come on Hermione, if you could have anyone at Hogwarts who would you pick?"

_Draco._ "Let me think for a second. Neville Longbottom is looking really good this year especially now that he's become confident. Yup, he's definitely my pick," Hermione said looking at Neville and smiling at him as he smiled back.

"Longbottom?" Draco said sounding surprised, "Why would you go for him?"

"Yeah you've definitely done better," Theo added in.

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable, "Not only is he a great looking individual, but he's smart, nice, caring, confident, and just an overall good person. Ask any of the girls."

"That's very interesting. I'm not surprised. You've always gone for the good guys," Blaise teased the only objective one in the group.

"Blaise, you don't know anything about my love life. Nice try," Hermione glared at him for bringing her into this difficult conversation.

"You haven't had a love life except for with Theo here," Draco replied seriously.

Hermione laughed, "Really? Are you all that naïve?"

"Now I'm curious. Are you a virgin?" Blaise asked smiling at her hoping that she knew he was just giving her a hard time.

"I don't kiss and tell!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Theo? Did you two do the deed?" Blaise asked him.

"Well if she isn't going to say anything, I won't either," Theo said looking at Hermione.

"So none of you feel awkward that we're talking about my love life with my ex boyfriend?" Hermione asked them.

"Not really," Draco answered.

"Nope. Can't say that I do," Blaise chuckled and starting to feel that Hermione was getting angry, "Anyways, I think I'm going to go catch up with Miranda. She looks quite lonely leaving the Great Hall."

Blaise walked towards a smiling Miranda and Hermione watched them leave together. He really wasn't kidding when he said that he could easily pick girls up. Pucey seemed to watch this development with interest and Hermione felt like cursing him on the spot. Hermione hated him for what he had done. She would like to believe that if he had never showed up, she would be watching Blaise leave with Pansy. She also couldn't believe that Blaise wasn't being nicer seeing as he knew that she liked Draco and he had just admitted to wanting _Vanessa from Ravenclaw_.

"How's Pansy taking things?" Theo asked.

Hermione groaned, "Not well, but she's the one who ended things between them before it even got started. I don't blame Blaise, but I feel bad for Pansy too."

"Can we please just got five minutes without talking about them?" Draco complained.

"Has anyone told you how similar you are?" Theo asked them.

"Well on that note, I'm going to leave. I have some homework and research to do," Hermione said as she got up and left.

Talking with your crush and your ex boyfriend was quite an awkward experience. It was better to leave before it got really awkward. Besides, Hermione had just received her order of books that she had ordered on glamour charms/potions and she had been dying to read them but had felt guilty leaving her friends when so much was going on in their lives. She supposed she could be a little selfish tonight. Hermione quickly ran to her new dorm, grabbed the books and walked to the classroom she uses for her Head meetings. She knew that no one would disturb her there. Blaise and Pansy had no idea where her and Draco held their meetings. Hermione set up her things by the window. It was snowing and Hermione couldn't help but smile. She loved the snow. It was so beautiful and it reminded her of Christmas.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked Pansy as she was leaving the common room.

Pansy felt like cursing him, "I'm just going to meet with Daphne. Are you trying to be my father?"

"I'm just looking out for you," he answered looking hurt.

"Well stop it. I can take care of myself," Pansy said angrily as she stormed out of the common room.

Pansy put her hood over her face so hopefully no one would recognize her. It was past curfew so there shouldn't be very many people out. It wouldn't do if anyone saw her. After ten minutes of walking she finally reached her destination. She paced around the room three times and a door appeared. Pansy walked in and dropped her hood.

"I didn't think you were going to show up," Harry Potter said as soon as henoticed her arrival.

"You know why I'm here," she said as she sat across from him, "I don't want to be weak anymore."

"Then don't be. Do you think you're ready for this?" he asked her grimly.

"Yes," Pansy said determined.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

Pansy's wand flew to Harry's hand almost immediately. Harry stood up.

"You need to be ready all the time. At any moment he could attack you. See how easy it was to disarm you? What if he decided to use polyjuice potion? Pucey could be anyone and could easily take you that way. You need to always be on your guard. Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Pansy said her determination growing.

"Start doing laps! Wands only go so far. You saw how easily he overpowered you," Harry said as the room changed into a pitch.

Harry joined her as she started her laps. It was embarrassing, because after the third lap Pansy was exhausted. Harry would yell at her to push harder and for once she started to listen to him. She knew that Hermione, Draco, and Blaise wanted to be the one to help her. Pansy also wanted them to help her, but it wasn't working. They were all trying to find a way to stop him that they didn't think of finding ways for her to defend herself. Hermione had had a similar idea; she had wanted to teach her new spells. Harry was right. Spells wouldn't work if she lost her wand.

She was also angry with them. Hermione and Draco had told her that they didn't want to take sides, but they had lied. They had taken Blaise's side but were still trying to be there for Pansy. It pissed her off. They knew that Pucey was a Death Eater, but they still underestimated him. Pansy still remembered what he was like while they were dating. He could be cold, ruthless, and sometimes unremorseful. Adrian reminded her of a dementor. He could suck all the happiness and goodness from you leaving you feeling dark, cold, and hopeless. The Dark Lord puts his Death Eaters through training. He was a threat. He had specifically threatened Blaise. Blaise had made her choose between his safety and being with him. She loved him to the point that she was willing to let him go and have him hate her if that meant that he was alive. No one else seemed to believe her.

Pansy had never thought that Blaise would start seeing other girls so soon after things between them officially ended. It hurt her more than she had expected, but she had to stay strong. She had made the right choice and she wouldn't change it even if everyone else disagreed with her choice. Those thoughts circled her head as Harry kept pushing her throughout the workout he had made for her. The good thing about having someone you didn't like as your trainer is that Harry wasn't afraid to push her hard. It was about time someone started treating her as something other than a china doll.

A couple hours later at the end of the last book Hermione brought along, she finally found a lead. "There are no known ways to change an individual's appearance for a long length of time without the use of extremely powerful magic. There are no wizards or witches documented that have successful accomplished this feat. It requires not only a glamour charm, but a glamour potion as well." Hermione felt her excitement grow. This was what she was looking for! Once she realized that's all that it said, she wanted to kick the books. Who would have the power to change her appearance? From what she knew, this spell and potion had worked for seventeen years. Hermione picked up the books and threw them against the wall feeling the satisfaction as pages flew out of them.

She felt a rush of anger. Hermione just wanted to have luck with something. She found out that it was likely Draco didn't have feelings for her today. Why would he tell her such personal things if he wasn't interested in her? She had to admit to herself that she had felt hope because they had been spending so much time together and there were little moments that passed between them. Perhaps those moments were only one sided. What was Blaise's role in all of this? He knew that she liked Draco. Maybe he knew that Draco didn't like her that way and used the conversation to prove it. Ugh, she was overthinking absolutely everything.

Although she hadn't been able to do much research lately, the adoption was still on her mind. She just wanted to know where she fit into this crazy, chaotic world. Hermione was just so frustrated. She couldn't talk to Pansy about it, because of everything going on with her. Sometimes she felt like telling Blaise and Draco. Hermione was scared of their reaction and what if they decided that they didn't like muggleborns again if she was a half blood or pureblood? Maybe she would know when it was the right time but it definitely wasn't the right time now. In her frustration, she torched the books with her wand. She wouldn't need them and she didn't want anyone to know what she was up to.

"I finally found you," Draco said as he stepped into the room.

Hermione glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Blaise is off with Miranda and Pansy is hanging out with Daphne," he told her.

"So you thought that you'd come find me because there was no one else to hang out with?" Hermione asked angrily.

Draco held his hands up in surrender, "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry for whatever it was."

"What kind of apology is that?" she asked as she started throwing her stuff in her bag.

Hermione was about to walk out of the classroom, when Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around. Hermione felt like crying from frustration. He clearly didn't have feelings for her yet here he was acting like everything was normal. Why couldn't he leave her alone and go off with a girl? At least then she wouldn't have to see him all the time.

"What is your problem?" Draco said frustrated as he kept his grip on her.

Hermione laughed, "My problem? My problem is you."

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden? I haven't done anything to upset you. Please talk to me," he pleaded with her.

"Do you really want to know why I'm upset?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes I do," Draco replied seriously.

"Because I know this won't be mutual," Hermione said as she kissed him.

Draco loosened his grip on her in shock and before he could react, Hermione fled the classroom leaving him speechless in her wake.

**Alright here it is! I've worked really hard on this chapter and now I'm nervous about your reactions! There are still so many things that I could have continued to write about, but this felt like the first natural break in my 22 pages of writing this chapter. Each time I thought I was ready to upload the chapter another idea hit me. Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear what you think of the progression of each character. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a feeling that this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for! My goal is to make each character a little flawed and for you to gain insight on why a character acts a certain way. I hope that I'm achieving that goal, but definitely give me feedback. I'm always looking for ways to improve!**

**Chapter 10:**

Hermione woke up with a start. It had to be a bad dream. There was no way in hell that she would willingly kiss Draco Malfoy. At least that's what she was trying to convince herself. She felt like smacking herself on the head. Draco had made it clear that he didn't have feelings for her over dinner and now she had to go and make a fool out of herself. Hermione didn't even want to think about was going through his mind. And she had been placed in Gryffindor! She clearly wasn't a Gryffindor if her first instinct was to run away. Well Hermione was not going to take the rejection lying down. She was going to take a page out of Pansy's book and look her best today. It was winter outside, but if she stayed inside the castle she could always wear a skirt. Smiling at that thought, she pulled out an outfit that would make her look great but not reveal too much. A girl had to be classy after all. Hermione let getting ready distract her from thinking about Draco. She knew that Ginny would see through her ruse and call her out on being upset. Thankfully, she could fool herself since Ginny wasn't around.

Thankfully Hermione didn't run into Draco on her way to breakfast. She realized that she had woken up fairly early and not very many people were out of bed yet. Surprised, she spotted Blaise already sitting at the Slytherin table and Hermione went to join him. He actually looked a little disheveled, which was a strange state to see Blaise in.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked him when he finally noticed her arrival.

Blaise looked up at her with tired eyes, "I should be asking you the same question. Looks like we're both a couple of messes this morning."

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked as she grabbed some fruit and yogurt as well as some porridge.

"Not really. You?" he asked her.

"Not really," Hermione repeated.

The duo ate their breakfast in silence deep in their own thoughts. Slowly the students trickled in and Hermione noticed that most of them looked hung over. Apparently in all the drama, she had missed another party. Hermione couldn't really find it in herself to care. Even her breakfast didn't taste as good as it usually did. Thankfully, Draco hadn't arrived yet. Hermione hated to admit that each time someone entered the hall she looked for him. He really couldn't leave her thoughts.

"You missed a great party last night Mia," Theo said as he sat beside Blaise.

"Oh I didn't know there was one," she admitted.

"I thought Blaise would have told you," he answered as he grabbed his own breakfast.

"How was the party Blaise?" Hermione asked hoping to get something out of him.

"It was alright. Nothing special," Blaise answered.

"Well it sure looked like you had a great time! I'm pretty sure he had a threesome," Theo laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You had a threesome?" Hermione answered horrified, "Why?"

"Don't judge me," Blaise retorted, "I did it because I felt like it. There were two great looking girls and I wanted to get laid."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing this side of you," she said embarrassed.

Pansy sat beside Hermione looking frazzled, "I think Pucey has finally made his move."

"What are you talking about?" Theo asked them confused.

"We'll fill you in later. What happened?" Hermione asked.

Pansy looked at Blaise, "Draco is happy."

"So, I don't understand what that has to do with anything," Blaise answered.

"He's acting the same way that he did the time that third year slipped him that potion," Pansy explained.

Blaise's eyes widened, "No. That was annoying. Did you see anyone suspicious hanging around him? Did anyone slip him anything?"

"I don't know, but we need to start looking into it," she told him as she grabbed a muffin.

Theo joined in the conversation, but Hermione was silent. Draco was really happy? Could he be happy about the kiss yesterday? That was impossible. There was no way. What else would explain his behavior? Hermione had been with him most of yesterday and she hadn't seen anything abnormal happen and the chances of Pucey wanting to make Draco happy didn't make any sense. Wouldn't he want to see Draco suffer instead? At least Pansy and Blaise were talking again even if it was only temporarily. It was nice to see that they could come together if they thought something was wrong with someone in their group. Hermione got up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked her confused.

"There's something that I have to ask Professor Flitwick, I'll see you later," Hermione told them as she grabbed her book bag and left the hall in a hurry.

The entire day was torture. Draco was always in sight but there was never an opportunity to talk to him. He was so close yet so far. Hermione couldn't tell what he was feeling, but he wasn't ignoring her that was certain. His stormy gray eyes kept glancing at her often throughout the day and part of her was dying to know what was on his mind but the more rational side of her was scared. It was torture waiting to find out his reaction. When class finally ended, Hermione quickly left hoping that she could escape Draco. She had changed her mind. She wanted to prolong his rejection of her. She sighed in relief when she lost him. Suddenly she was pulled into an empty classroom. Scared that Pucey had gotten her alone, she turned around with her wand in hand and sighed in relief when she realized it was just Draco. Then her fear of rejection returned.

"I thought you were Pucey!" Hermione said as she hit his arm, "Don't do that!"

Draco laughed, "Your reaction was priceless. Sorry. You were avoiding me all day. This was the only way I could get you alone."

"True and on that note, I'm going to leave now," Hermione said, but Draco's hand kept her in place.

"Not so fast. You kissed me and you didn't give me the opportunity to kiss you back. It's time to change that," Draco said as he stepped forward and kissed Hermione.

Hermione was frozen in shock, but after several seconds she realized that Draco Malfoy was kissing her. His hands were on her waist pulling her against him and Hermione kissed him back with fervor. His lips were soft and cold. She softly grabbed his jawline and brought him closer to her craving his touch. Finally after five minutes, they pulled away but their hands remained where they were.

Hermione looked up confused, "What does this mean?"

"It means that this is mutual," he answered using her word from the previous night, "I thought it was quite obvious that I liked you."

"Well I was hoping it wasn't obvious that I liked you. I also wasn't sure how you felt about me," Hermione admitted blushing.

"Well I can safely say that I've liked you since I broke up with Astoria," Draco smirked.

"Really?" she asked shocked, "I didn't know that. I've been in denial about my feelings for you for awhile. So what does this make us?"

Draco kissed her again before replying, "Well I hope this means that you would like to be my girlfriend. I don't want to share you with anyone else and Theo's been hanging around us a little to often for my liking. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled, "I'd love to. This means that you have to start taking me out on dates! Blaise and Pansy thought that someone slipped you a potion and that's why you were acting weird today."

"They talked to each other? Well they'll be surprised when they find out we're dating," he answered as he kissed her again.

"Let's go find them and make sure they don't kill each other. I actually told Blaise how I felt about you, so I don't think he'll be that surprised," Hermione admitted as she pulled him outside of the classroom.

Hermione had expected Draco to let go of her hand as soon as they left the classroom, but to her delight he kept holding it. She supposed that the rest of the school wouldn't find it a huge shocker since they had started spending so much time together already. It was only natural that it would lead to something more. Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face. She finally had gotten the guy and not just any guy. Hermione knew that she would most likely have to deal with his fan club. It was a small price to pay in her opinion. As soon as they entered the common room, Blaise started laughing.

"What's so funny," Pansy exclaimed.

"I think I've figured out why Draco was so happy this morning," Blaise answered pointing towards Draco and Hermione.

Pansy looked at them in shock, "Since when did this happen?"

"Well it's been going on for awhile, but it hasn't been official until about half an hour ago," Hermione answered smiling.

"Wow," was all that Pansy could say.

"Well on that note, I believe I need to start making up for lost time. I'm off to find Janelle!" Blaise said as he left the common room.

"I thought it was Lucy," Pansy asked confused.

Draco chuckled, "Well, it seems like Blaise is exploring his options."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

Pansy stood up suddenly, "Well it doesn't look like I have much of a choice now do I? Hermione do you want to come study with me?"

"Sure, I'll go grab my stuff," Hermione said as she rushed up to their dorm to grab her stuff.

"You better not hurt her Drake or I will hurt you," Pansy threatened him.

"Pans, you should know me better than that. I care about her a lot. I wouldn't do that to her," he responded.

"Okay. There's enough going on already," she answered.

"Come here," he said as he hugged her, "I know you're going through a lot. Just give Blaise time. He'll come around eventually."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do at this point. I'm so mad at him, but at the same time I understand. It just sucks," Pansy told him.

"I'm not in your situation, so I don't know what to tell you. Obviously you have your reasons behind the decision you made. Just trust in yourself. It'll work out if it's supposed to," Draco told her as he pulled away.

"Thanks. Sometimes I feel like I'm alone in all of this," she said sadly.

Draco sighed, "You're never alone. You have Hermione and me. It's just difficult to show you and Blaise sometimes that we support both of you without one of you feeling cheated. Hermione and I are trying our best. Whether we're actually balancing you two is one thing, but we're doing everything that we can."

"I know. This just sucks," Pansy answered as Hermione came bounding down the stairs.

"Let's go. See you later," Hermione said after she kissed Draco goodbye.

Blaise stormed into an abandoned classroom and slammed the door behind him. He cast a silencing charm on the room and started to grab whatever was in his reach. Blaise threw it as hard as he could at the wall. This only seemed to fuel his anger and he started kicking tables and chairs over. He was absolutely furious. One hour was all it took for him to remember why he was in love with her. One fucking hour. It was so hard to go through each day acting indifferent. Acting like those girls he surrounded himself with meant something. Part of him hated himself for making that ultimatum with Pansy. If he hadn't, they could still hang out together. If he hadn't made the ultimatum, he would still be hoping for a chance with her. Clearly she didn't care enough about him. He had hoped that not only would those girls serve as a distraction, but that she would realize what she was missing. Of course he was unlucky. She really didn't care. At least Draco and Hermione were finally happy. Blaise knew even before Hermione did that she liked him. It had been so obvious. He had been surprised with Draco. Draco hadn't been serious about a girl in a long time. His best friends were good for each other. At least they were together. One of them had a happy ending. Blaise threw a couple more things around the classroom before magically fixing it. He took a deep breath, put on his façade, and left the classroom.

He was walking towards the Great Hall when he heard a strange noise down the hallway. Blaise had chosen an abandoned area of the castle to release his anger, so it was odd that someone else would be here. The closer he got, the more it sounded like a whimper. Blaise's senses were on high alert as he rounded the corner.

"Get away from him!" Blaise yelled as soon as he saw what was going on.

"What are you going to do about it kid?" Pucey said as he turned to face him.

"Get lost Samson. I'll deal with him," he told the fifth year Pucey had been threatening.

Pucey stepped towards him, "What are you going to do about it? Fight me? I'm a professor. You can't do anything."

"Do you really think you're going to get away with all of this? I don't care if you're a Death Eater. You're a coward. I told you to stay away. There's going to be consequences," Blaise answered angrily.

"Like. I. Said. What are you going to do about it?" Pucey said menacingly, "You're just talk."

Blaise finally lost control of his anger and punched Pucey square in the nose breaking it. Pucey grabbed ahold of Blaise and tackled him to the ground. Blaise flipped him over and started punching him. Pucey was still smirking at him even though there was blood trickling out of his nose and onto the rest of his face. It only took Blaise a couple of seconds before he stopped and took a step back surprised at what he had done.

"Well kid, I didn't know you had it in you," Pucey chuckled, "I believe that'll be three weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm keeping this incident between the two of us. Now if you do that again, I'll make sure you're expelled."

After saying that, Pucey stormed down the hallway to get himself cleaned up. Blaise sat back down on the floor not believing that his anger had gotten the best of him yet again. Never in his life had he been so angry. He had actually rarely gotten angry, but it felt like this year a flip had been switched and he just couldn't control his anger. It was something he needed to work on. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him especially with Pucey around. Well at least he was able to kick the shit out of him. That made him feel a lot better. A few minutes later, Blaise got up and went to clean himself off too. Hopefully no one would ask him any questions.

"So when did you and Draco happen?" Pansy asked Hermione curiously after they finished setting up their stuff in the library.

Hermione smiled, "I don't really know. We've been hanging out so often lately and I just kept thinking about him way too often to be normal. Last week was probably when I realized that I liked him, but those feelings have been growing for a long time. Apparently he's liked me since he broke up with Astoria."

"That would make sense. He hasn't been with a girl since he dated her. Well he must really like you. Just be careful. He might act really tough, but he gets hurt just like the rest of us," Pansy warned her.

"I know. Honestly, I'm just so happy. I've never been this lucky before. Either I've liked someone and they weren't interested or they liked me and I wasn't interested. I've just seen this side to him that made me like him even more. You were right about what he's like when he trusts you. It really is the best feeling," Hermione admitted.

"Well I'm really happy for you. You two deserve this," Pansy smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed, "I dated Theo for a little bit, but this doesn't feel anything like it. It feels like this is my first time dating."

"That's cute. Enjoy yourself and be happy," she answered, "Shall we start working? I haven't been listening in potions lately and I have a feeling that Professor Snape is going to pick on me next class."

Hermione and Pansy both smiled as they took out their Potions textbook. It was nice to have an afternoon of normalcy where they could talk about anything and focus on ordinary things. Hermione couldn't help but think back to what it was like kissing Draco. He was such a great kisser. Of course Hermione had always expected that, but he was better than what she had expected. Maybe it had to do with the chemistry they had together. Whatever it was, Hermione was happy for it. She observed Pansy while she was working and Pansy seemed to be holding it together. It was strange, because Hermione had expected her to be more upset about Blaise and Pucey. Maybe she was missing something or Pansy had talked to Draco about it. Hermione decided to let it go for the time being, but to pay more attention to Pansy. Clearly there was something more going on that she didn't know about. Maybe Pansy would tell her in her own time. Hermione turned back to her textbook and started reading ahead for the next class.

After dinner that night, Hermione decided to finally pay Professor Dumbledore a visit. He had been away most of the time during the past few weeks and he had finally returned late yesterday evening. She had finally had enough time to sort through everything. She was ready to find out about her family. Hermione walked up the stairs with a sense of dread. She knew that Professor Dumbledore wasn't expecting her and he also wasn't expecting the conversation she wanted to have. Maybe Professor Dumbledore had his reasons for keeping the truth from her. It was the first time she had doubted what she had been doing. Why would she doubt herself? Hermione had a right to know where she came from and to get to know her family. It was her decision, not Professor Dumbledore's. Finally, she reached his door and tentatively knocked on the door. When he told her to come in, she slipped in the door and took the seat he had offered.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked as she sat down.

"I've come here for some answers," Hermione said as she looked for his reaction.

"What are the questions you want answers to?" he asked looking weary.

Hermione sighed, "I'm aware of the glamour spell and charm that you've put on me, Professor. I just found out last summer that I'm adopted and I was hoping that you could tell me who my family is and why I've been put under a glamour?"

"I was hoping we wouldn't have this conversation for at least another couple of years," Professor Dumbledore said as he got up and retrieved something from a shelf in his office, "I believe that this letter will explain things better than I can."

"What about the glamour? Shouldn't you remove it?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you read that letter and then you can decided what to do from that point on," he suggested.

"Were you ever going to tell me, sir?" she asked.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her seriously, "It's a rather complicated situation. I would not have brought it up, because I didn't want to jeopardize your safety. If the war was over, it would be a different story. I'm sure you've heard of the rumors that your friends have told you."

"Yes I have. Are they true?" Hermione asked hesitantly, "I promise I won't tell anyone. It's just different hearing this from you than from then. It'll make it more real."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but they are right. Lord Voldemort is rising to power as we speak. That is why I want you to think very carefully about the decision you're going to make," he replied, "Is that everything Miss Granger?"

"I believe so. Thank you for your time, Professor," Hermione said as she walked out of his office.

Hermione walked back to her dorm in a daze. A couple of students had greeted her, but she was too distracted to notice. In her hands, she held the secret that she had been trying to learn for the past six months. It was strange that a piece of parchment could hold so much power. Suddenly she was scared. Did she really want to read what was in that envelope? What if it changed everything? Hermione was finally in a place where she was so happy with everything. Should she take that chance? Hermione was surprised to find that she was already at the Slytherin common room entrance. As soon as Hermione entered, she had made her decision. She was going to put it away for now. Now that the answer was so close, she felt like she needed to enjoy her last few minutes as Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione hid the letter away and returned to the common room.

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked as he noticed her enter the common room once again.

Hermione looked confused, "Of course it is, why would you ask?"

"I said hi to you when you entered the common room, but you ignored me. I was just making sure you weren't angry or anything," he told her.

Hermione sat beside him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, "I'm okay, I just had a lot on my mind that's all."

"What's going on?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just thinking about everything that's going on," Hermione said vaguely.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and softly kissed him, "You're already being great. Thank you for asking."

"What are you doing for Christmas vacation?" Draco asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I usually spend it at the Weasleys. I don't really want to go home. I think I'll stay here," she answered him.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"Things are pretty weird with my parents right now. We got into a fight over the summer and we haven't really resolved it. I've been writing them since the school year started. I feel like we're both writing out of obligation. I don't really know how I feel about it," Hermione replied.

Draco kissed the top of her head, "I had no idea. I'm sorry that I didn't ask. There's so much going on with Pansy and Blaise that I haven't spent enough time worrying about you. Do you think it'll help if you go home?"

"I think I need a little bit of space from them. I love my parents and they've been really supportive through everything. I just need things to calm down a little more," Hermione said as she thought about the letter she had stashed away in her dorm.

"Well in that case, I think you should join Pansy, Blaise, and I at the Zabini's for Christmas. Every year Pansy and I go there and it's honestly a lot of fun. There are always parties and things to do. Would you like to join us this year?" Draco asked.

"Would Blaise mind? He hasn't mentioned anything about it," she hesitated.

Draco laughed, "His family has practically adopted me as his other son. Blaise probably assumed you already knew about it. It'll be fine."

"Well if you're sure that he's okay with it, I would love to come. We should have a meeting right now," Hermione smiled suggestively.

"Lead the way," Draco replied as they stood up.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Who would have guessed that they would end up at this point? Maybe it was because she hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time or because she just couldn't get enough of Draco, but they ended up spending the rest of curfew in their classroom kissing and talking.

"I don't understand how running and going through obstacle courses are going to help me," Pansy whined.

Harry sighed, "We've been over this. You're pretty good with a wand already. What happens if you get separated from it? Could you fight Pucey?"

"No, but I'm a girl. It's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair. Obviously there's something more going on that you're not telling me. What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"He's watching me all the time. No matter where I go in this school, he's always there in the background just waiting for an opportunity when I'll be alone," Pansy mumbled.

"Don't let your guard down and don't go anywhere alone except for when we meet. We already know that Pucey is in a meeting with the professor at this time. Let me show you why what you're doing is important. Start throwing spells at me," Harry ordered.

Pansy looked uncertain, but Harry gave her an annoyed look. She took a deep breath and started throwing spells at him. Harry never once used his wand and managed to dodge them flawlessly. Pansy decided to increase her speed and was breaking a sweat with how fast and hard she was sending her spells. Harry looked like he was working hard, but he still hadn't been hit.

Pansy stopped. She wondered where he had learned how to dodge spells, but she knew it wasn't her place to ask. They weren't' even close to being friends. This was only an arrangement that they had made. Harry wouldn't report Pucey if she let him teach her self-defense. Suddenly a wall appeared behind her and Harry had her pinned to it. Pansy felt fear overcome her. Harry was even stronger than Adrian.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked nervously.

"Making yourself stronger and building your endurance won't just help you dodge spells. When Pucey pins you against a wall, you'll be able to break away or even avoid getting put in this compromising position," he explained as he released his hold on her.

Pansy shoved him hard, "Don't ever do that again. You scared me."

"Good. You should be scared. What do you think Pucey will do to you if no one comes to interrupt you like I did the other day? It's the fear that will drive you to push harder."

As soon as he finished speaking, an obstacle course appeared. She hated the obstacle courses more than running laps. She often had to climb things then suddenly drop flat on the ground because something was going to hit her. Sometimes she had to walk across a rope. It was quite obvious she was extremely out of shape because she often fell or got hit. Once that happened, she had to start over. Even if she was really struggling, Harry wouldn't help her. He told her that he wanted her to figure it out for herself. She was most likely going to get confronted by Pucey alone, so she needed to get used to working and thinking on her own. After a couple of hours, she could barely move her body she was so exhausted. Harry handed her a towel to wipe her face.

"You did a good job today," Harry commented.

"It doesn't feel like it. I'm not making any progress!" Pansy complained.

"You are. It's little steps, but the improvement is there. You'll notice a huge difference in a couple of weeks. Did you hear what Zabini did to Pucey?" he asked her.

"What did he do? I haven't heard anything," Pansy replied.

"They got into a fight and apparently Zabini kicked the shit out of Pucey. He only got a detention this time, which is lucky for him," Harry explained.

"How could he be so stupid? I told him and Draco to stay away from him," she said angrily.

"I just thought you should know. Before I head to my common room, I wanted to ask you: How is Hermione doing?" he asked her curiously.

"She's doing really well," Pansy smiled, "I haven't seen her this happy before. She has been worried about so many things that she hasn't really relaxed until her and Draco started dating. Don't make that face! They're really good for each other, I promise."

Harry held his hands up in surrender, "I'll take your word for it. Pucey is still in the meeting so it should be safe for you to walk back alone."

"Okay, thanks," she said as she grabbed clothes from her bag.

Pansy walked back feeling absolutely exhausted. She had changed into clean clothes after Harry left so that no one would question where she had been. She was getting closer to the common room when she saw a couple up ahead. Blaise was kissing a girl passionately. The girl moaned as Blaise started to kiss her neck. Pansy tried to ignore her jealousy but she couldn't. Finally, she walked up to Blaise and tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" Blaise snapped.

"I can see that. Don't worry whoever you are," Pansy said talking to the girl, "I'm doing you a favor."

Pansy yanked Blaise away from the girl and used all her strength to drag Blaise into an empty classroom.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"What do I want? Is this really how you're going to act now? Get over yourself. What are you doing? I understand that I hurt you and I am so sorry for that, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt other people! How many girls have you gone through? You're developing a worse reputation than Draco. What happened to the guy that hated that lifestyle?" Pansy asked frustrated.

"You happened. What's wrong are you jealous?" Blaise taunted, "This is me moving on with my life. Moving on from you. You lost the right to have an opinion about my life."

"Fine, if you're going to be that immature you're right. You're not my problem; except for why would you attack Pucey? Are you completely stupid now? He hinted at the fact that he's a Death Eater. He's not the same guy that we went to school with. You can't hit him and not expect any repercussions. How could you be so careless?" she lectured.

"He was using physical force on a fifth year. I think that I have the right to get angry with that without your permission. I took out my anger on him. Big deal," he replied.

"I didn't know," Pansy admitted.

"Of course you didn't. Fuck Pansy, I can't keep doing this," Blaise said angrily.

"Doing what?" she asked confused.

"This! I can't be your friend or have anything to do with you. You're welcome to come over for the holidays, because my parents would kill me if you didn't show up. After that though, I don't want to have anything to do with you," Blaise explained.

"So you're throwing away seventeen years of friendship? You don't even want to fix this?" Pansy exclaimed upset.

"I can't move on if I'm near you. Even talking to you hurts! I'm serious Pans; you made your choice. This is the result. You don't get to be selfish with this. I'm serious. We're finished," Blaise said angrily as he stormed out.

Pansy felt her eyes water as Blaise left the classroom. As soon as the door slammed shut, she started to cry. Part of her wanted to chase after him and ask for him to take her back, that she had changed her mind. Pansy knew that she couldn't. They still had the same issues as before. Pucey was still around and Pansy knew that she had hurt Blaise. Blaise wouldn't forgive her for what she had done.

Hermione looked around the dorm. Pansy still hadn't returned from hanging out with Daphne and the other girls were all asleep at this point of the night. The letter would not leave her alone. Draco had managed to distract her for a little while, but it was always at the back of her mind. Every question she had would be answered as soon as she opened it. She had wanted to spend a little more time as Hermione Granger, but then she realized that everything had changed this year. She was no longer the girl that Harry and Ron constantly bothered to do their homework or the bookworm who didn't have many close friends. This year had been difficult so far, but it had changed her for the better. It was time to finally take a step forward and decide what her plan was from here on out. With trembling fingers she opened the letter slowly.

_My dear daughter,_

_The first thing I want to tell you is that I love you. That is the most important thing a mother could ever tell her daughter and I want you to know that just because we had to give you up for adoption did not mean your father and I didn't love you. You're probably confused and I think it's about time you found out the truth. _

_These are dangerous times. Currently there is a war going on between Lord Voldemort and the Order of Phoenix. Lord Voldemort is a, for lack of a better word, monster that is trying to wipe out muggleborns, half bloods, and muggles. At this point in time, he is quite successful and has gathered a large amount of supporters. You're probably wondering what this has to do with you. It is in your father and I's opinion that he might very well win the war. Not only does that thought terrify us, but it makes us fear for your safety. Because of our family history and our financial status, he is very keen on us joining him. Your father and I have refused. We would never join his cause even if it means our death. _

_When I found out I was pregnant, I was overjoyed. I have always wanted a daughter and my wish has finally come true. We kept my pregnancy a secret. We didn't want Lord Voldemort to find a weakness he could exploit. He forced the Parkinson family into submission when he threatened their unborn child. His methods so far have been quite persuasive. We had never imagined having to give you up, but times have started to change. Lord Voldemort is targeting an old and powerful family, the Potters. We were staring to get scared, but then something unimaginable and unforgivable happened. When we refused to join him once again, he murdered my sister and her family. I can't even begin to describe the amount of fear that I feel now that you're born. Your father and I went to Professor Dumbledore and he convinced us to give you up for adoption. He knew of a nice couple that couldn't conceive that were looking into adoption. I fought against him, but finally your father made me see sense. As much as we love you and want to raise you ourselves, we want you to grow up happy and safe even if that means giving you up. _

_Our family is next on the line of targets after the Potters. We know of an ancient spell and potion that will alter your appearance. We don't want anyone to hurt you by realizing you're one of us. I never imagined having to do this. Ever since your father and I have found out that I was pregnant, we've started to imagine what it would be like to raise you. Your father insists on teaching you how to play quidditch. I've dreamed of reading you a bedtime story every night before tucking you in. Your father wants to teach you how to cook and I want to hear about your first crush and see you fall in love for the first time. There is not enough parchment in the world to express everything we want to experience with you. _

_When you receive this letter, your father and I might be dead. I want to prepare you for the worst case scenario. I sincerely hope that Lord Voldemort is no longer in power by the time this letter reaches you. I trust Professor Dumbledore to use his judgment. The world is a dangerous place and it could become more dangerous if someone finds out who you really are. Keep this secret guarded. If we are still alive, we will help you get through this. If we aren't, be careful and use your judgment. I can already tell that you're going to be an intelligent girl. I don't know if this interests you because you probably have a different name, but we named you Elizabeth after my mother. Your father and I love you very much. _

_Love, _

_Your mother_

_Adelaide Bristow_

Hermione slowly folded the letter once more and took a deep breath. Tears started to slowly stream down her face. What was she supposed to think? How was she supposed to feel? She could feel the pain in her biological mother's words and she hated Voldemort. She had always hated him for all the pain he had caused, but it had never hit home until now. They thought that they were going to die. They better not be dead, because she wouldn't know what to do. She was so upset. She felt so conflicted. She had had an amazing childhood with her parents, but part of her also wished to experience a childhood with her biological parents. They had named her Elizabeth Bristow. She had two names: Elizabeth Bristow and Hermione Granger. With that thought she completely broke down. Did they survive? Or did they end up murdered like Harry's parents? Not even the thought of Draco could bring her out of her state. Hermione spent the rest of the night crying trying to figure out what to do with this information and her potentially dead family as well as her adopted family. When had things gotten so far out of control?

After an hour, Pansy had run out of tears. She couldn't get the picture of Blaise's expression out of her mind. He had looked so angry and hurt. When had she become the monster? Three months ago they were laughing and told each other everything. She was the one that he was kissing. Blaise deserved better than her anyways. She would only bring him more pain and misery. It seemed to be the theme of her life. Deciding that she was going to get nowhere by staying in the classroom, she decided to leave. Pansy was walking, but she had the feeling she was being watched once again. Of course Adrian Pucey had to be lurking when she wasn't in any state to face him

"What do you want?" Pansy said angrily as she turned around to face him.

"What do I want? Really? What do you think I want? I went through hell so that we could be together and I found out that it was all for nothing! How did you think I was going to react?" Adrian said without missing a beat and getting straight to the point.

"We broke up and I meant it when I said it was over. What you went through was your own choice. Did you really think you would still have my respect after all of this? After everything you've done?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Yes because love is supposed to be unconditional!" Pucey said raising his voice.

"Well then I guess what we had wasn't love then," she retorted knowing that it was a lie.

"Don't you dare say that! What about that moment by the lake? Or when we were in the Forbidden forest? Your friends betrayed you and I was the only one who stuck around during your darkest hour. Do you really think that Granger would have been there for you?" he said angrily.

"Yes she would have and that wasn't my darkest hour. Being with you was my darkest hour. You never loved me. You loved power and only used me for your image. I was a possession. Something you could hit and call names," Pansy answered him feeling her anger grow as well.

"You knew I was in a difficult place last year. My mother was murdered! Did you really think I would stay perfect? My entire world fell apart. I admit that I handled it very poorly and that you suffered. If I could take it back I would, but I can't no matter how much I wish that I could!" Pucey yelled.

"Finally you're actually speaking your mind! I don't trust you and I won't ever be able to trust you again. A relationship is based on trust. We can't be together. Not again. I'm not that weak, insecure girl that you met. You also joined Him and I could never forgive you for that. You know how I feel about Him," Pansy said disgusted.

"I did it because I needed to become more powerful. Some of us aren't lucky enough to be born into the right pureblood family. I did what I had to do to bring my mother's death to justice," he argued.

"Do you really think that she would approve of your methods? She would hate this monster you've become. Leave Hogwarts," Pansy said suddenly, "Don't ever come back."

"I'm not giving you up that easily. You loved me once. You'll love me again, especially now that you and Zabini are over. Looks like he betrayed you once again. I won't leave. You know my purpose at Hogwarts is more than just getting you back," Adrian said smiling darkly.

"I can't believe you," Pansy said looking at him with pure hatred.

"Miss Parkinson, it is past curfew. I won't warn you again. Let me escort you back to the common room so that I am certain you don't test my generosity," Professor Snape interrupted as he spotted the scene in front of him.

"Yes Professor," she answered nervously.

"I was about to escort her," Adrian interrupted.

Professor Snape looked at him with disdain, "I assure you that I am capable of escorting someone from my House back to the common room. I believe your rounds are scheduled every Thursday night. Come on Miss Parkinson. I would like to finish my rounds sometime tonight."

Pansy followed Professor Snape immediately and felt relieved. She didn't think that Adrian was going to get physical, but it was hard to tell with him. His moods constantly changed and she wasn't ready to take him on yet. Pansy would have probably left him immediately, but her emotions clouded her judgment once again. Thankfully Professor Snape was silent. He really didn't like Adrian and Pansy was curious what had brought that on. She couldn't remember them interacting at all when Adrian was here as a student. When she entered the common room, she was scared. Draco Malfoy was waiting for her on the couches and he did not look happy.

"I believe you can take it from here," Professor Snape said to Draco before leaving.

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to head to bed," Pansy said quickly.

"I don't think so. What were you thinking walking around the castle on your own? You're lucky that Professor Snape found you!" Draco said frustrated, "I thought something had happened to you!"

"I'm sorry. I got in a disagreement with Blaise and I was upset. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I left the classroom," Pansy told him reluctantly.

"We need to figure out a way to get rid of him," Draco replied stressed out, "It's only a matter of time something happens. I can't believe Blaise attacked him. Once we get back from Christmas break, we need to deal with him immediately."

"I know Draco, we've gone over this a million times. I got back safely. I'll be more careful in the future. I hadn't expected having to confront Blaise. That was what threw me off, but that won't be a distraction anymore," she said as she sat beside him, "Where is Hermione?"

"She already went to bed; she was pretty tired. I would talk to Blaise, but the only one he's willing to talk to is Hermione," Draco commented.

"I know. He's changing and I don't know what to do about it. There's nothing I can do actually. I'm the reason he's changed. I'm going to bed. It's been an exhausting day," Pansy said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Alright. Try to be careful," Draco said cautiously as she went up to bed.

Draco felt like hitting something, but unlike Blaise, he could restrain himself. He was lucky he had an ally in Professor Snape. Professor Snape had always had a soft spot for his mother and was willing to help Draco out if he needed it. Draco had never asked for anything until now. He needed to make sure that Pansy and Hermione would be safe. Every day Hermione spent in Slytherin was a day she was in danger. Thankfully, she seemed to be oblivious to it. It meant that he was doing his job if no one had approached her yet. This year it has been harder than usual to stay as Slytherin's leader. It most likely was because he no longer sided against muggleborns, half bloods, or blood traitors. The older generation didn't bother him, it was the younger generation that worried him. They had no concept of what the war had been like and would be sheltered for the beginning of this one. That meant that they had no idea what effect their hate could have on people. He would have had no idea until he came across that Ravenclaw scene and that journal his grandfather kept. Hermione also went against everything his parents had ever told him. Draco smiled as he thought of her and decided he too should retire. Nothing else could be accomplished tonight.

**There we have it. Hermione's biological family, why Pucey was an abusive boyfriend, and where the quartet is doing over Christmas break. What do you think? Which characters annoy you? Which ones do you love? I'm always looking for feedback and I tried to do each character justice. Next chapter will be the start of Christmas break. Thank you and please review :). **


End file.
